


Make room for more

by TheOceanIsland



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Baby, Bird mom, Children, F/F, F/M, Family, Girl Penis, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Torture, Trans Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, Trans Female Character, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOceanIsland/pseuds/TheOceanIsland
Summary: Angela is annoyed when someone rings the doorbell late at night. When she answers the door, she comes face-to-face with her ex. Fareeha who usually is the strong and confident soldier, suddenly pleads for help. The doctor who is still sore from their harsh break up loathes Fareeha for it, but when she is about to close the door on her. A cry catches her attention.





	1. When one door closes another one opens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela is annoyed when someone rings the doorbell late at night. When they answer the door, they come face - to - face with their ex. Fareeha who usually is the strong and confident soldier, suddenly pleads for help. The doctor who is still sore from their harsh break up loathes Fareeha for it, but just when she is about to close the door on her ex. The tall Egyptian has another confession to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! Currently am taking 
> 
> \- suggestions for the Slice of Life series
> 
> \- suggestions for another fanfic 
> 
> - > Pharmercy or Any pairing OW
> 
> -> Korrasami
> 
> -> Kyalin
> 
> -> TyZula
> 
> -> Something combined with omegaverse ; A/B/O
> 
> -> ... let me know !!

 

* * *

 

It was early in the morning when Dr. Ziegler got dismissed to go home. She had just finished the night shift of another weekend of life saving surgery in the ER. The burden of being one of the most progressive doctors concerning Nano biology and specific gene therapy wasn't an easy one to carry. Especially in this day and age where extremist groups of Omnics or humans were still at each other's throats. Every hospital or clinic gave anything for such a valuable asset to their personnel. Longing for her bed, Angela made her way upstairs to get changed.

Before she could get her foot on the last stair, she heard the bell ring. First, she wanted to ignore them. Second time it rang, she wanted to go ham on them, giving them a preach about the ungodly hour. Without thinking of looking on the monitor of the camera in front, she pulled the door open with great annoyance. "What could someone possibly want from me at 4:30 AM. Are you a complete idi-…", before she could even finish her sentence she realized who it was. "Fareeha...", at first her heart almost fluttered, but then the pain and the memories of their break up hit her again. Her tone changed drastically," Why are you here?", she said very stern. The doctor's eyes looked at the tall Egyptian from head to toe. She had changed a little, she noticed. Her former lover had been working out more or had been on more international missions concerning Overwatch or Helix Security.

Angela had quit being a field medic about a year ago, she couldn't handle all the loss and pain anymore. Here and then she'd agree to go out on a field mission to a severe danger zone. Especially if it concerned innocent victims. The children were what Angela triggered the most. Helping them was what she loved, but hated so much at the same time.

The tall woman gulped visibly before speaking up," I eh, I need your help, Angela. Please." Her voice was shaky and she seemed to be choking back some tears as well. Angela felt sorry for her for a split second, before she realized it was in the middle of the night. Her ex who had betrayed the trust of their relationship, was asking for her help. She was about to slam the door in the captain's face, until she heard a soft cry. That wasn't Fareeha, she thought. Preventing she could close the door, captain Amari put her foot in between the door and the frame." Please,… I really need your help with," she paused and undid her straps from her shoulder. The soft cries turned into screams of a baby.

A baby with light caramel skin like Fareeha's, was crying its lungs out. The doctor's eyes widened at the sight. Of all things, she didn't expect her Monday to turn out like this. Deep brown eyes sought sky blue eyes for compassion," I don't know what to do.", Fareeha started to lightly sob. Angela was lost for words, but the cries broke her heart. "Come in," she said as she gestured to her hallway. The Egyptian's gaze turned from desperation to a light surprised look. She didn't expect for Angela to give in to help her. Not after what she did to her. To them. "Thank you, Angela", she said barely audible. The doctor quickly closed and locked the door right after. She guided the tall woman to her living room," You never knew your way around babies.", she said as she took over the crying mess of a baby. Fareeha stood there in all here confusion and desperation. Angela rolled her eyes as she saw the woman rub her head in shame. The Swiss doctor cradled the baby, lightly humming. She didn't notice anything funky either, nor did she recognize it as tired cries. After analyzing that's not what the baby needed, she spoke up," She's hungry. How could you not think of that?", she said accusingly. "Please just...stay here.",Angela said as she held up her hand. "I'll take care of him."

After a good 20 minutes, Angela returned with a baby who was sound asleep. She still gave Fareeha a look before she put the baby on a blanket in her couch. " . Now.",she mouthed. The captain quickly made her way to the once familiar kitchen. Angela then followed her, waiting to speak up so they would be out of hearing range of the baby. "Mein Gott. What were you thinking? Whose baby is this? I need some answers, Fareeha.", she said as she put her head on her sleep. Rubbing it in frustration. The tall woman sat down on one of the bar stools and started to softly cry. Angela couldn't believe that the strong and confident captain of Helix security was crying. She hadn't seen Fareeha break down this hard since the time her mother was supposedly dead. A sigh escaped the Swiss' doctor's lips," Please,Fareeha. Don't cry.", she said a little gentler this time. Hesitating to reach out for her or not. Instead she went to the cabinet to grab a glass and filled it with water. "Here. Try to calm down first.", she said. Without looking at Angela, Fareeha grabbed the glass and carefully took a sip of the water. Eventually her eyes met her former lover's. It was only now she realized how red her eyes were and the heavy bags under her eyes. She looked tired, yet more fit than before. The captain was tense in every way. "He is a she.", she softly spoke up. Fareeha got off her stool and took a step closer to Angela," And she's mine."

"Was?!", Angela yelled in disbelief. "Are you completely out of your mind?", she continued yelling. She was beyond anger at this moment. The doctor was tired and this revelation was the last drop. "How dare you come in my house and saying she's your daughter?! Why even come to me if she is yours?!", Angela shouted as she took a step closer to Fareeha. The captain sighed, she knew Angela wouldn't let her explain properly to her. She used to think it was adorable when the doctor got mad. Being smaller than the Egyptian didn't particularly help either. Before speaking against her, she grabbed both her shoulders," Please, calm down, Angela.", Fareeha said trying to remain calm herself. The doctor wanted to slap and kick her former lover out. Even though she was older, she hadn't behaved as such. "I... I'm sorry.", she said barely audible. Angela freed herself from the captain's embrace and took some distance. Leaning against the counter, she rubbed her own sleep again. Holding back a yawn since she was still exhausted. All of this was in the worst timing as well as the most unexpected scenario she could have imagined for the start of the week. "How, Fareeha? I mean, did you have eh, unprotected... coitus?", she asked slightly awkward to ask about her ex's sex life.

The captain sighed," Angela, wait no. I mean yes, but I was always safe." she admitted. Besides it only happened maybe once other than with you, Fareeha mumbled to herself. "I just don't know what to do.", she said as she dropped her head into her hands," She was on my house one day. Wrapped in a blanket. I don't even know how she got in my house. There she was. On my bed. I came home after a rescue mission of some Talon hostages.", the captain started to ramble. Angela could see she was ready to break down again. "Fareeha, I'm sorry...", she said softly. The doctor wasn't completely inhumane so she approached her and put her hand on her former lover's shoulder. To see her so vulnerable hurt Angela. Trying to get her attention, she put her hand under her chin and made Fareeha look up. Softly caressing her cheek," Don't cry please. You're strong, Fareeha.", she said as she gave her a kind smile. The sad tension turned into something they both haven't felt since they broke up. It scared and warmed Angela at the same time. She could see the glimmer under the sadness in Fareeha's eyes. The doctor removed her hand and sat down on the other bar stool next to her.

A sigh escaped her lips," Did you tell your mother?", she asked. Fareeha just shook her head," Not yet, I don't know how to tell her this. It only happened today. Well, yesterday." She said still confused about her own situation. An awkward silence fell in between them. Fareeha eventually broke it," I should go, I'm sorry to disturb you this late or early.", she said apologetic. The captain got up and put her own glass in the sink. Angela followed her to the sink and grabbed her arm," Wait, Fareeha. Please. It's late and the baby is asleep.", she said knowing everyone was tired at this point. "Just stay. I'll give you a blanket and a pillow. You can sleep on the couch." Angela continued. Fareeha wanted to protest, but she got shushed. "No, just don't say anything. We'll talk more later. First, sleep.", she said. She almost ordered it. Fareeha knew not to start an argument with Angela and just nodded.

Later in bed Angela couldn't describe the feeling she had now. There was a baby in her house and on top of it all she was Fareeha's. Or that's what Fareeha thinks. Although everyone who would look at that baby, would say that it's Fareeha's. The typical Amari features were definitely in her. Yet some features were not there. She wasn't as dark as the captain nor her mother. Maybe her Canadian dad? Her mind wandered to who she could have slept with, but then again she didn't want to. Would it be a new team member of Overwatch or the security facility? No, Angela. Put your mind of it, she told herself. She tried to fill her head again with pleasant memories, but realization then hit her that the only happy moments she had were with Fareeha. Her worries eventually blurred and sleep took over.

* * *

A.N:

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really like Pharmercy and the game Overwatch. My mains are Pharah, Rein & Mercy. Let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions. Or maybe requests for a one shot? I'm not really sure yet if I wanna write about Pharah as a woman or suggestion of her being trans._

_Thank you for reading. Hope to see you next time._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Overwatch or any of its characters._

_Cover photo: ._

_(for now, I plan to use my own art soon when I get the time , or if you have any suggestions?)_


	2. In the heat of the moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela wants some answers out of her former lover about this rather unusual situation. She's quite sick of Fareeha's poor attitude towards the new responsibility.

_Disclaimer_ _: this chapter contains sexual content, you have been warned_

* * *

 

A sudden clatter of cutlery woke Angela up. She rushed downstairs with her staff, only to find Fareeha holding her daughter and trying to find a spoon to stir milk powder. Without asking all the questions that poured into her mind, she whispered loudly," Fareeha?!" The sudden whisper startled the captain," Oh my God, Angela. I'm sorry. I was trying to keep the baby asleep and then the spoons fell. Angela rubbed her sleep and sighed," Stop, just stop. It's okay. Let me help." she asked as she bent down to pick up the fallen spoons. The captain gave her a small smile as she caressed the baby's head. Once the milk was heated she grabbed the bottle and sat down in the couch to feed her. Angela took a seat next to her," You calmed her down pretty quickly." She said as she leaned over to look at the little girl.

Something about this baby girl made her feel warm and protective. Her heart broke when she heard her cry. Fareeha breaking down didn't help either. She looked so much like an Amari, that it could not possibly be someone else's. "You don't have to stay up, Angela. I know you had a long shift this weekend.", Fareeha said softly. The doctor immediately noticed the tint of guilt in her voice, but mostly worry. Angela waved it off," Please, I'm fine. I have had worse." The answer got a light chuckle from the Egyptian woman," Yeah, I remember." The smile on her face, caught her attention. She never knew how much she missed the sight and the sound of Fareeha laughing, until she saw it again now. Trying to shake these thoughts off, but she knew they'd always be stuck in the back of her head. You don't just stop loving someone.

They just sat there, looking at the little girl gobbling up her milk. There was no awkward silence this time. It felt almost natural as they held her like this. Once the milk was gone, Mercy demonstrated Fareeha you should try to get the baby to burp. She explained that babies don't get the concept of being a glutton yet. "All babies are gluttons" she said to Fareeha playfully. "She's got your appetite." The remark made Fareeha frown, which now made Angela chuckle. She would never admit it to anyone, but she missed the captain dearly. In the beginning, there were many nights she couldn't sleep in her own bed, because it still lingered of Fareeha's smell. Too many memories. She even spent more and more nights working at the hospital or clinics to keep herself busy. She would even offer her day time service. As her mind wondered off again, she turned to Fareeha," Did you give her a name yet?", she asked, but didn't get an answer. The doctor looked closer and saw they were both sound asleep. She caught herself wanting to lean over and give Fareeha a peck on her forehead. Instead she stood up and took the sleeping baby of her. "Shh, mommy is asleep." She hushed. She didn't give it any thought if Fareeha wanted to be called mommy or anything related to the baby. There were still a lot of questions and answers they needed. Angela was pleasantly surprised by the good behaviour of the baby. She put her back on her blanket and then left to go back to bed.

Angela awoke few hours later, the sun was already up. With a small groan, she rolled herself over to her alarm clock to check the time. 11:36 AM, a normal hour to get up after a night shift. Although this was different. The house smelled like… cooked food. The doctor quickly put on a robe and followed the scent. When she came downstairs, Fareeha was in the kitchen. The tall woman had always been a good cook. She remembered her mother cooking for the Overwatch team. Ana Amari was such a caring person. The squad had always felt like family. The closer Angela got to the cooking source, she caught herself smiling more," Is that...?" Fareeha turned around, wearing Angela's favourite red and white apron. "Yes, it's Fuul*", she nodded and scooped a spoonful for Angela to try.

The doctor took over the spoon, instead of letting Fareeha feed her. She didn't want to fall for Fareeha again. Her having a baby didn't change the fact that the captain hurt her a year ago. She didn't want her ex to know how much she missed her. "It smells good. "Angela said with an awkward tap on Fareeha's shoulder. The captain replied with a small smile."I wanted to repay you for letting me break down on your porch last night. Also, I'm very sorry for the bother I've been to you. I know it was very sudden, because I didn't know who to turn to. The baby was so upset. I don't know how to deal with babies." Fareeha started to ramble as she was stirring. Angela gave her a worried look as she sat down at the table," Calm down, captain. You're used to worse things than a little baby girl. If anyone can learn that kid some discipline and raise her to be a good kid. It'd be you, Fareeha. " She said. " I mean it." Reassuring her with a smile. The Egyptian seemed overwhelmed as she sighed," I don't know, Angela. The only information I have is a message saying:" She's yours. Keep her safe". Just typed text. The message was even destroyed after I read it. I don't have any proof or anything to go from.", she said slowly getting angry. Fareeha then stood up to drop the spoon in the Fuul," I didn't even take the time to name my own daughter."

Angela sighed," Stop." She said with a stern voice. The doctor walked up to the taller woman and grabbed her by the collar " Listen to me, Fareeha. You listening, Schatz?" Fareeha slowly nodded, slightly intimidated by the Swiss doctor. "I am… Sick of your whining about why, what and how. Please, get it together. This isn't the strong and confident security captain I used to date. ", she said as she tightened her grip on the taller woman's collar. Fareeha was at a loss for words. At the moment she couldn't even tell if she was scared, ashamed or a bit turned on. Mercy's eyes just pierced right through her with those blue eyes.

This wasn't the Dr. Ziegler who went on low key working in the hospitals and clinics. No, this was Mercy who was the genius behind the secret of merely escaping death and pushing your strength to its maximum. Before she knew it, Fareeha leaned down and pressed her lips against the doctor's. There was a hum of surprise when they touched, but her grip eventually loosened. The captain's hands made their way around her waist and pulled her in even closer. Pale hands made their way around Fareeha's neck, grabbing a fistful of hair. The sudden pull made Fareeha deepen the kiss and turn their embrace into a passionate spur of the moment. Mercy was pushed against the counter, without breaking the kiss. Fingers moved up from her waist to the hem of her bath robe. Before she knew it, they slipped under it. How she had missed those strong hands. Fareeha cupped her former lover's breast while her fingers found their way around the familiar pink nipple. The blonde tilted her head to the surprise touch, a moan escaped her lips. In response, her hands lowered to grab Fareeha's butt, giving it a firm squeeze.

Both lost in the heated moment. The taller woman took the upper hand as she lifted the doctor easily on the counter. Mercy lowered herself, her robe untied. Exposing her naked self for her former lover. Without hesitation, Fareeha pampered her kisses. Her hands wrapped around Mercy's upper arms, preventing her to move. The soft lips finding their way to her neck and lowering herself to the blonde's breast. Taking a small pause before she lapped a nipple in her mouth with her tongue. The sudden warmth overtook Mercy, writhing beneath the stronger woman as she tried to fight back for dominance. Fareeha noticed and released her. Her hands instead made her way down her curves, eventually resting on her hips. Angela didn't hesitate and instantly found her hands in the captain's hair. Tan hands caressed their way to the inside of her thighs, following the wet heat. The soft touch to her core, made her tremble. Fareeha leaned closer to Mercy and pressed her lips against the pale neck. Making her way up to her ear, leaving a trail of marks.

The dominant rush came over her as she leaned over to the doctor and whispered," أنا بحبَك **أنا بحبَك** * " Sudden familiar words made the doctor tense and pushed Fareeha off of her. The pot with Fuul clattered down on the ground as Fareeha stumbled backwards. Realizing what she was doing she looked at Fareeha with panicked eyes. She grabbed her robe as fast as she could and wrapped it around her in a weird tangled mess. "A-..Angela, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to-"Fareeha tried to apologize, but was quickly interrupted by that stern voice. "Leave.", Mercy said in an angry whisper. "Please, Angela…" She tried again. Yet fruitless when she responded with a yell."NOW! Get your stuff and get out…"

The security chief knew she had crossed a line and couldn't possibly make this up at the moment. She opened the fridge as she grabbed left over formula. The tall woman then rushed to her little daughter. Picking her up carefully and wondering how the child could've slept through the whole ordeal. Before she went through the door, she left the note she had written earlier on the couch. In the kitchen, Angela broke down to tears as soon as the door closed. Why had she done this to herself?

* * *

**A/N**

I hoped you liked this dramatic long part, but I needed to accent the tension between these two. And Meanwhile also the underlying passion and love they feel for each other. As for the baby's name you''ll have to stick around till next chapter.

Let me know what you think, review, follow, favourite.

* * *

Explanation*

_*Egyptian style Fuul is flavoured with cumin, lemon juice and olive oil_

_*Fuul is a simple dish of stewed fava beans, traditionally cooked slowly in a pot called a 'qidra' (pronounced edra) with some split red lentils for several hours over a flame as low as a candle, and is the quintessential breakfast food in all of Egypt._

_* I love you, my most beautiful/my moon_


	3. Clear the skies for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly more Overwatch characters will make an appearance.  
> Angela gets dispatched to Gibraltar for an emergency and status update. Fareeha in the meanwhile goes to Egypt to update her mom about her current situation.

 

* * *

 

 

Days later after the relapse concerning Fareeha, Angela sat outside with her tablet. Soaking in the warm rays of the sun. The platinum blonde hair tied up in her signature ponytail. Her pale skin didn't see the sun often. It's not that she burnt easily, quite the opposite. The doctor was either cooped up in her research or saving lives. Her eyes always had to get used to the sunlight after long sessions of surgery. She once had a 72 hour surgery, with little breaks to get some sleep. Occasionally Angela had the time to relax.

Leaning back she scrolled through her e-mails and her voice messages. One in particular caught her attention. Jack Morrison. What could Jack possibly want from her? She clearly told the man she was only available for extreme measure missions or war zones. The Swiss was done with field work. Out of sheer curiosity she opened it anyway. "Dr. Ziegler," it started, Jack was always such an uptight old man. He didn't call her by her first name very often. "You are requested at the Gibraltar base for an update on the location of Amélie Lacroix aka Widowmaker and Reaper. Also there has been an accident with Genji's cyborg suit. We've contacted other doctors, yet there's no one who knows it better than you. Please consider, Angela. Your flight is tonight at 5PM. Morrison out."

Angela sighed," Of course there had to be a little reunion now." She hoped she wouldn't be seeing any of the Amari's there. Without hesitation, she packed her bags and left for the airport. She didn't have anything better to do. At least it would keep her mind off recent events. It's been a while since she actually saw the members of Overwatch. Besides Fareeha, she saw Lena the most. On occasion she saw Satya, yet in it didn't happen that often either. She was mostly known to always to be busy. The Swiss doctor wasn't particularly the most social woman either. Her parents were sadly enough deceased and besides maybe a lost great aunt in Switzerland, she didn't really have any family. She was close to her teammates of Overwatch. They had been an amazing support in her younger years. It was as if it only happened yesterday that she met all of them. Her memory drifted off as she sat a the gate waiting for her flight. A young Fareeha being introduced to her by the former captain Amari. The shy little girl who looked up to her mother and wanted nothing more than to be a part of Overwatch. Reyes, Morrison, Reinhardt, everyone loved the little girl. Hana had been a wonderful addition to the team as well. Having lost her parents during an Omnic terrorist attack, Admiral Song and corporal Mrs. Song suffered a tragic death. It left 4 year old Hana in the hands of Jack Morrison. They were good friends and Morrison had no problem of taking the girl in. You could call Jack the dad of the group. It was rather adorable, yet Jack would never admit it.

Once she was boarded on the plane, she absent minded scanned the airplane for familiar faces. Not really recognising anyone she took her seat at the window. Air travel had severely changed since the time her great grandparents flew. It was all much more streamlined and travels didn't take as long as before. You could always take a tunnel flight, but the doctor had to admit to herself she was slightly claustrophobic for such things. To kill time she took out the airplane magazine out. Before she could turn a page someone spoke to her," Angela!", a young voice called out. Her head tilted up to see who it was who called her in the distance. A small brown haired girl speed walked oveR to the blonde doctor. As she came closer, Angela recognized her. Hana Song. Speak about the Devil, she thought. Before she could get out another word, the young Korean woman had wrapped her arms around Angela. "I didn't know you also had this flight to Gibraltar!", she said overly excited. Angela replied with a kind smile,"Me neither. It's nice to see you though." This was going to be a long flight, she thought.

* * *

| ** _4 Hours later_** |

was still out and about. Talking about her life with Lucio. Her streaming that was going well. Occasionally getting called by Jack and saddling up in her MEKA suit. Half of the terms she described her online gamer life with weren't really understandable for the poor doctor. Eventually the seat belt sign broke the Korean girl's monologue,"Oh looks like we're about to land." She said. Angela nodded and fastened hers. "Say, did you see Fareeha recently?", Hana suddenly and asked. Mercy's body froze. Why did she have to ask that now. Of all things she had been talking about, it was now she had to bring up the security captain. Hana didn't seem to expect an answer as she continued," I heard she had a daughter. Not sure how or why they told me. She was in Cairo, last thing I heard. Probably telling Captain Ana she is becoming a granny, I suppose." She rambled on. Angela only semi listened to the information she was given by the MEKA suit pilot. Chances were small she'd run into Fareeha. Although she did wonder how Ana would have taken the news from her daughter. Angela had been over the possible scenarios how or where the baby had come from. Either a wild night for Fareeha and biologically conceived, but kept secret from her. Or someone had stolen her DNA and made a clone from her. Lastly they had perhaps combined it with one of the kidnapper's DNA. Who knows. Extremists or any enemy of Overwatch should be capable of doing such a horrendous thing. It seemed like a dirty move, but Angela had to admit it was a genius one. The doctor remained silent as the 19 year old seemed to have quieted down as well. For a breef moment, Angela closed her eyes on the way to the Watch Point.

* * *

| **_2 days ago_** |

"After not seeing you for a whole 6 months. You come visit me. Not only to tell me about you having my proclaimed grand daughter, but also that you broke your relationship with Angela?", a loud angry voice filled the conference room. "How is this possible, Fareeha?", Ana Amari yelled. " Are you even sure it is yours?", she said with a hint of doubt. Fareeha sat in front of her with her head bowed down. In her arms the sleeping baby they were arguing about. She awaited a moment of silence and spoke up,"Look at her,", she said as she held up the little girl. "Tell me that is not an Amari. You tell me she doesn't look like me", she said slightly offended. The captain may have no knowledge about babies, but she knew deep down this was her daughter. Given the circumstances, she had grown attached and began to love the little infant. Yet she felt ashamed she hadn't given her a name yet.

Ana took a step closer to look at the baby. Her eyes went from suspicion to a soft gaze. Fareeha couldn't tell if it was either a tear welling up in her eye, or maybe anger building up in her mother once again. She reached out for the baby. Brushing one of its little hairs,"Maybe you are right, but you can't be sure.", Ana said carefully. "You should have her tested.", she added. The security captain couldn't disagree with her mother's idea. She was almost hoping her mother would suggest it. Although her previous attempt of contacting a doctor, it had gone horribly wrong. Of course she had screwed it up herself. The lack of self control had taken over and leaned down for the kiss. There was no denial there was a spark of passion that rekindled. A feeling they had both missed for a long time. She knew she was in the wrong. Not only then, but also how she treated Angela during the last moments of their relationship. How big a screw up she had been. One of her weakest moments and not in the good sense.

Her mother broke her train of thought,"Have Winston look after it. I'm sure he and Athena can find out the basics of her genetic ancestry. I'll give you a sample of mine as well to fully confirm the ancestry.", she said. Fareeha had no idea why she was being so careful about this. She knew there were still many enemies out there, looking for Overwatch to make one mistake. One falter in their system to use against them. Mostly her money was on the fact she didn't want her daughter to get hurt and find out she wasn't hers before getting attached to her. Either way, the security Captain had already developed a love for the little girl. She was a well behaved baby. Her appetite was strong. Fareeha found it magical when her daughter reached out for her and grabbed onto her finger. IT was a little moment, but she could feel it was when they clearly bonded. Whenever her beautiful blue eyes would fall onto her dark ones, she knew she loved this baby no matter what. Her mind had wandered on a lot of possible ways how she could have conceived her, but none of them made sense. She couldn't remember having any unprotected sex, except with Angela maybe later in their relationship. Other than that, she could only imagine some agent stealing her DNA or eggs to clone her. Or even use it to breed with. The thought alone scared her. What if she wasn't the only daughter she had. What if there were more of them. A lot of them.

* * *

**_|Meanwhile|_ **

Following her mother's advice she went to see Winston at the Watch Point. Hoping he could shine some light on her current situation. She had stationed her bags in her room. The big advantage of being captain was that you didn't have to bunk with anyone anymore. Fareeha always needed some time to warm up to people. She wasn't particularly the social bird either. It's not that she didn't like to make new friends. There was often a misunderstanding about Fareeha's silence. The captain didn't speak much , which made her look uninterested or bored. It threw off a lot of people. She sat down on her bed to take off her gear. One thing that was handy about the Raptora suit was that she didn't need to necessarily take a cab to get to the Watch Point. Or wait for a ferry. Memories came back to her about flying with Angela. Not even for battlefield purposes, but just for the fun of it. How the light touched her beautiful pale skin. The glimmer in her sky blue eyes as they flew through the orange tinted clouds. Warm sunset colours. Her warm touch underneath all the cold metal of her suit. She closed her eyes as she reimagined those nights. How she missed it.

Although this time she actually had to choose safer travel methods, because of the little girl travelling along with her. The baby probably couldn't handle the sever G-force on the her body, especially without any special suit to protect her. Fareeha couldn't risk it, besides her mother forbid her. At 33 your mother still preaches at you. If not worse preaches than when she was a teenager. She had offered Fareeha to take care of the child in the meanwhile. Ana knew that Reinhardt would also love to have a grand child in their life. Not having any of their own. Ana dearly loved her dad who lived in Canada, but they were too young at the time. It wasn't the same love she had felt for Wilhelm this whole time. Instead the little bundle had joined her on the journey to Gibraltar. The little girl must have travelled more than any other regular baby her age. She was sound asleep on her bed, curled up into some blankets. Fareeha thought to herself that she really needed to buy some actual baby gear for her. In the meanwhile she had been thinking about naming her, but no name she had come across really struck her yet.

Her little moment of rest was interrupted by a knock on her door. Fareeha stood up to open it,"Hello there, captain. I hope you and your guest have settled." She gave her familiar friend a kind smile,"Yes, we have. Thank you, Winston." The scientist replied back with a smile. "Let us not waste any time. I presume you are more than curious about the DNA of your proclaimed child. Athena has been brought up to date about the situation.", he informed her as he gestured to follow him. Fareeha went to pick up her sleeping daughter and followed him. "Although, Fareeha I am quite unsure why you didn't contact Dr. Ziegler since there is no better doctor concerning the expertise on these fields.", he said as he readjusted his glasses. The captain awkwardly ran her hand through her hair. How was she supposed to respond to that. She knew the logic reason was to go to Angela, but all things considering she didn't dare to even go near her anymore. The last encounter wasn't planned like this. She originally wanted to ask her, but it took a more unexpected turn. "My mother recommended I come to you, because you have a faster access to any other DNA samples of Overwatch members or other groups.", she tried to make up her weak excuse. Winston paused , analyzing her answer. He nodded,"Fair enough." The large primate scientist made his way over to a tablet coupled to a big scanner. "Let us start,Athena.", he said activating the scanner with a finger print. "Please step into the device. Stand still.", Athena's static voice sounded. Fareeha put the little girl on a platform with her blanket. She was still sound asleep, never aware of what happened. "Scanning for ancestry. Processing. Please remain seated.", she said. A big device came down into the tube. Bright orange lights scanning over the little infant's features. "Insert saliva sample,please." Athena then said as she popped open a drawer to insert the little tube. The captain stepped forward and popped in the little tube. Winston walked over to Fareeha with a jar of peanut butter,"Now, let Athena do her work. It should be done as soon as lunch break is over.", he said with a smile. Fareeha looked at Winston's lunch. That man seriously had quite a sweet tooth for that stuff. She never saw the appeal to it, yet the scientist could always be persuaded by it. The captain nodded and followed Winston towards the cafeteria.

"Genji, you really should be more careful with stand off's with Zarya. And I mean it. Your suit has its limits too, you know.", she said shaking her head. The adjustments weren't that severe, but still. The youngest Shimada nodded," I am sorry , Dr. Ziegler." The doctor sighed and wrote down her last notes on the situation. "Just be careful, please.", she said with a kind smile. It was but a kind warning after all. "Now, follow me please. I'd still like to do a general check up of your health. Let's go to the lab.", she gestured for him to follow. Angela grabbed a tablet and pushed a few coordinates. A small flotation board appeared underneath them and brought them to the lab. Few fingerprint scans and eye scans later, they accessed the lab. Genji knowing the way made his way over to the scanner. Slowly undoing his cyborg suit. His face was still very torn by what had happened between him and his brother, but none the less. He was glad he was alive and he forgave his brother for what happened. Hanzo on the other hand was still on the fence about the situation. Even his younger brother couldn't tell if he felt more guilt or anger. There had yet to be a normal conversation between the two. Funny thing is that he and McCree got along very well. Jesse had been mad ever since Genji deflected his flash bang. Not for long, because McCree wanted to learn how to stand so strong in defence instead of offence.

A frown appeared on Genji's face when he saw the following thing in the scanner. "Dr..Angela, there is a… baby in the scanner."he said as he turned to the doctor. The statement made the blonde doctor turn around as well to look at the device. "Th-that's Fareeha's daughter.", she said softly in disbelief. Why was she here, she thought. Was she Fareeha's after all? Or was she not? Had Winston been researching the case? Why wasn't she informed? There were any questions rambling through Angela's head at the moment. How was this possible? Why didn't Fareeha ask her to do a DNA scan? Then suddenly it hit her. Of course, that must have been why Fareeha came to her in the first place. The doctor sighed and went up to the main control panel. "Athena, could you dispatch Winston for me, please? I need the scanner today for Genji's remaining check up.", she said. "Winston called to the Main Genetics Lab, please. Dr. Ziegler calling Winston.", Athena then announced over every speaker of the base.

The announcement immediately got a certain Captain's attention,"Angela… is here?", she mumbled to herself. Winston looked up as he plunged his hand in the peanut butter."Oh she got here fast. Morrison managed to convince her after all." He said readjusting his glasses. Grabbing a napkin to wipe of the remaining peanut butter of his hands. "Excuse me, captain. I have to return to the lab.", he said as he stood up. "Feel free to come along if you wish."Without hesitation, Fareeha joined Winston to the lab.

As soon as the doors opened Angela's eyes locked with Fareeha's. The tension was palpable In between them. It made Winston look over to Genji, who just shrugged his shoulders. "Dr. Ziegler,"Winston eventually spoke up as he cleared his throat." My apologies, I was busy with my own research concerning the little girl in the scanner. It will be done in about a minute." He said as he went to the control panel to check the remaining time. As if the girl could sense her mother's distress she began to cry in the scanner tube. Both Angela and Fareeha turned their head to the familiar crying noise. The doctor wanted to speak up, but instead she avoided Fareeha and went to the other side of the room with Genji. Fareeha made her way to the tube and put her hand on it. Trying to calm down the little baby girl, she tried to talk through the tube. Her crying turned into small sobs and before they knew it the tube released pressure and opened. "DNA Ancestry scan completed." The captain quickly grabbed the baby and caressed her head. Shushing the little cries.

Dr. Ziegler prepared everything for Genji's session which took a little bit longer, since it was a thorough scan. Winston cleared the room for the doctor and went to his office with Fareeha. The doctor couldn't help but be curious about the results. As soon as Genji laid down, she went to eavesdrop. Leaving behind a confused Genji. When she neared the door she could hear Winston's low voice,"Want me to leave you alone for a minute?", he asked. It didn't sound that good. The primate scientist seemed in shock of the results as well. There was no answer from Fareeha. Heavy footsteps approached the door. Angela quickly hid behind a closet. Winston sighed as he made his way back to his office. What was that all about? The doctor didn't hear anything anymore coming from the office. She decided it was best to leave the captain alone. It didn't seem like a good idea to disrupt her at this moment.

* * *

_**|Later that day|** _

Angela once again sat outside, relaxing in the setting sun for a change. Being stationed in Oasis made the doctor accustomed to the hotter climates. She remembered how she had hard time getting used to the heat when she moved from Switzerland to join Overwatch. It couldn't help but wander in her mind if the captain was still distressed. Before she knew it she heard a familiar sound. She looked above her and saw a trail of smoke. It was undoubtedly Fareeha in her Raptora suit. Why was she flying? She didn't recall any practice or mission scheduled for the Egyptian woman. The blonde doctor hesitated as she stood up. Should she go after her? Who knows what stupid things she could do. The captain once flew away for a day, only to find out she had run out of fuel. She had to admit sometimes she didn't have the brightest of ideas.

Moments later she was all buckled up in her suit. She quickly went to the highest point of the base , trying to spot Fareeha. Squinting her eyes she saw the black Anubis Raptora suit and locked her guardian angel. As soon as she approached her former lover she heard a sound of surprise,"A-Angela?!" Angela softly smiled at her,"I-I couldn't help but wonder if you were okay, Fareeha. I am a doctor after all.", she said using the medical position as an excuse. Wasn't the first time she had done that. Captain Amari seemed to appreciated the gesture as she nodded. The frown was still on her face as she brought them to a ledge. Carefully landing so Angela could join her as well. Angela sheathed her staff and approached the taller woman. "What happened,Fareeha?", she asked. The Egyptian woman avoided the blondes gaze. "I don't understand…", Fareeha spoke up softly as she stared into the distance. She rubbed her sleep, a sigh escaped her lips. Angela frowned as she didn't understand where she was going with this. Instead of clarifying herself, Fareeha turned around to Angela," I have picked a name for her, Angela." The doctor rose an eyebrow,"Did you? What name did you settle for?", she asked with a hint of curiosity. The captain locked her eyes on Angela's sky blue ones. The once familiar tint of the sunset reflecting in her beautiful eyes. Flying together was magic for Fareeha. When she looked into Angela's eyes, she saw.."Alya. It means sky.", she said with a soft smile. Holding herself back to not caress her former lover's cheek. The expression in Angela's face fell. She knew what she was hinting at. The name was referring to the colour of the child's eyes. Heaven, sky. All meanings of the name Alya in her mother's tongue. "It's a beautiful name, Fareeha.", she said with a small smile.

The captain took a step closer to the doctor,"I have something else to confess," she started carefully. "Alya is mine, but.." before she could finish her sentence a wave of purple glow boosted them apart. Angela and Fareeha instantly tried to get out their weapons out of sheer reflex, but they didn't react. Frantically searching for the source they eventually saw someone appear. The smaller tan woman had an evil smirk pasted on her face. Neon pink tubes running over her body and hair. Fareeha tried to boost away as she ran towards Mercy to pick her up, but only fell in the process. The weight of the Raptora suit made them immobile, almost crushing Angela underneath her. They were paralysed, or hacked. Was that even possible? They both looked up and saw the small Latina chuckle.

"Who are you?!", Angela yelled in anger. Meanwhile Fareeha tried to pull them up, but the Latina revealed a small machine gun in her hand. Pointed at their head. She spoke up with a thick accent,"I've been here all along. I'm offended that you don't recognize me.", she said not once changing the smirk on her face. "Or not even recongizing your own flesh and blood.", she grinned. Fareeha's face fell as she suddenly revealed who the hacker was holding,"Don't worry about Alya, mommies. Tia Sombra will take good d of her." Fareeha suddenly felt her systems rebooting and converted her anger into pulling the trigger of her rocket launcher. As soon as Angela picked up on her reaction, she pulled out her staff to give her a damage boost. What was this woman thinking? Unfortunately she fired into the roof. Where had she gone? Angela turned around trying to see the woman anywhere, before she could warn Fareeha. There she was in front of her, but instead of taking the kill. Sombra reached out with her index finger,"Boop! See you mamis!", she laughed manically before disappearing once more into a veil of purple digits. Captain Amari screamed out as she fired all her bullets into the air. Angela saw the captain come back down and tears in her eyes. She couldn't make up a thing out of the situation. She got down on her knees to get closer to Fareeha. Brushing away the tears, Fareeha spoke up,"I lost her.", she said with a voice full of anger and regret. The doctor sighed and brushed away the strands of hair in her former lover's face. " We have to alert the Overwatch team. They will do anything to get her back. The chance is big that she is part of Reaper's group,Fareeha." Angela said trying to get some hope out of Fareeha. Although without success, the captain turned to the blonde. Firm hands resting on her upper arms as if seeking for support or perhaps holding her back for bad news. With hesitation in her voice Fareeha spoke up,"Angela, Alya is not only mine. " The doctor frowned, she understood the procedure of procreation. You were never alone for such activities. How ridiculous. The taller woman noticed that the doctor didn't fully understand. Her grip tightened on the blonde,"Angela, she's our daughter! Alya's also yours."

* * *

A/N: _I hoped you liked this longer chapter. Revelations need to happen right? Stick around to find out how they're going to get their daughter back. Did you like Sombra making an appearance?_

_Thanks again for all the views and reviews. Let me know what you think!_

_PS: if you want to add me on PC Overwatch my tag is : JUSTICE #22382_

_Take care x_


	4. Troubled waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela and Fareeha clear up the air between them about the new found motherhood for both of them. Although not in the way the captain expected.  
> Disclaimer : Violence ahead, you have been warned.

 

 

The following look Angela gave the captain was everything but a pleased one. The doctor refused to believe the child she had taken in her home a week ago was also hers. How was that even possible, she thought. It’s been over a year that she and Fareeha made love. Was it even still love back then? She remembered the last time they had sex and it wasn’t quite gentle. It was more built up frustration and aggression that was released from both sides. Their relationship had been going on for a strong 4 years, but they never reached that 5-year mark. They broke apart, because of so many reasons. It hurt her every time she thought about it. Fareeha was the last drop. She knew Angela wanted to retreat from being a field medic, but she kept going on far away missions. One thing led to another of course. Both of them became separated. They had their own lives and eventually feelings flushed away. Fighting became more regular and taking turns sleeping on the couch. She knew relationships weren’t meant to be perfect, but none of them was happy back then. Angela remembered how heartbroken Ana was to see them so torn apart.

After their break up it seemed rather odd to still meet up with Ana. Little did she know they broke up. She wondered if Fareeha maybe finally told her mother they weren’t together anymore. The former captain Amari probably had her suspicion, given the tension between Angela and her daughter was poisonous to be around. There was this constant negative passive aggressiveness that no one asked for. Only making matter worse the more they spent time with each other. Being separate gave them air to breathe and do their own thing. Eventually Angela broke their relationship.

People around them weren’t blind. They quickly picked up on the fact it wasn’t going well between them. One person used it to her advantage. The young woman who was part of Fareeha’s task force at the time. Always away with the captain on field missions across the globe. In the last few months of her relationship she made her move on the Egyptian woman. She didn’t know nor did she _want_ to know how it exactly happened. None the less, it happened. Angela didn’t find out right away. Given the captain was still low key trying to save their relationship with the doctor. Although when she found out, because of a silly note on her schedule. The base wasn’t big enough for Angela to destroy. It was one thing to maybe break up , because things didn’t work out anymore as they expected. Betraying her, cheating on her and lying to her was the last drop. They both had been desperate to reconnect with each other, but the sparks weren’t there. Only aggression remained. Eventually the noise had alerted Lena down the hallway to break them apart. If she hadn’t come in between them. God knows what had happened.

 

Most of the Overwatch team knew Mercy to be against violence, but that one time. Oxton had never seen the Swiss doctor in such fury. She was ready to cut Fareeha down and the rest of the watchpoint. After their heated fight, Angela decided to break most of her connections with Overwatch and retreated to Oasis. Currently residing in an apartment close to the city centre. Focusing on helping those in need in hospitals, clinics or universities. The Angel of Mercy occasionally went out on the battlefield, but not more than one hand could count. She was done with Overwatch. Angela wanted to be Dr. Ziegler. No more Mercy.

After a long silence, Fareeha spoke up, “Angela, the results said the child also shared your DNA. Don’t ask me how. I mean, you are the doctor. Not me.”, she clarified. Her tone was soft and you could sense a tint of sadness. Her stance wasn’t proud, but more ashamed of some sort.

“I haven’t seen the results myself nor did I conduct this research. I will only believe you when I see it with my own eyes, Fareeha.” , the doctor said with a rather apathetic tone. Fareeha wanted to reply, but the doctor cut her off. “This Sombra type could be working for Talon. I bet you all my diplomas she is indeed working for them. The things they did to Amélie Lacroix, could also be happening to us. Did you even think of the possibility that they might have brainwashed us? Without us even knowing? Or I am not the only doctor who has a Ph.D. in genetic research and conduction. Who knows what kind of new prodigy they have found to manipulate the baby’s genetics.”, she rambled on. Attacking her former lover with disbelief.

The captain sighed, knowing when Angela smelled foul play she disagreed completely. This one time she went ham on one of those students in Oasis. Thinking he knew it better than the Swiss doctor who how had been a prodigy doctor at the age of 15. “Angela, I just know.” Fareeha said. She couldn’t explain it, but when she had looked into those baby’s eyes. There was this feeling. Her gut told her so. And her mother had always thought her to trust her gut. Never hesitate. Breathe and take the shot.

Angela laughed mockingly,” Was? Are you going to give me this? You knew when you looked into her eyes? Did you also know when you cheated on me, Fareeha? Did you also think about my _sky-blue eyes_ when you stuck your… y-your… into that stupid recruit!”, she began to yell. All the anger and bottled up feelings came welling up. She was unsure. She felt attacked. This new information made her doubt everything she knew and believed.

The anger came over Fareeha as well as soon as she brought up the past. “Are you really going to bring this up now, when our daughter is in danger? What is that Sombra type woman even going to do with her?”, she said angrily. The captain made her way to Angela. There were few moments that Angela had seen the Amari mad, but when they got tilted. They went full burst out. “Are you seriously going to bring up the past, when an innocent baby is at stake? It doesn’t matter to you if she is yours or mine. I get that, but it is still an _innocent_ baby!”, she kept yelling to her former lover. Beyond anger that Angela was willing to ignore the fact a young life was at stake. “Please, save your feud with for another time and another place, but we have a baby to save.”, Fareeha said as she turned around to take off again. “You’re either with me or you give up and go home, Angela”

The doctor was at loss for words. She sat down on the ledge as tears rolled down her cheeks. How was she so selfish to think the baby didn’t matter. Of course, she cared about the baby, but the confusion and the anger just busted out. She loved the baby already from the moment she was feeding Alya. The blonde didn’t admit it yet to herself, but she just wanted to forget and turn back time. Unfortunately, what was done was done. A moment alone of peace and quiet had never hurt the doctor so much before. The sun was setting leaving her alone in the dark cool night. Nothing but cold and darkness. Not only around her, but also in her mind.

Back at the base, Fareeha rushed towards the main conference room and dispatched their leader Morrison. Meanwhile waiting for a response, she took off most of her armour, only leaving her tight black bodysuit underneath. She hastily threw her armour on the rack as she made her way back to the meeting spot. Jack was already there, clearly he was still awake. Given he was so fast to response to the distress call. “Captain Amari, why did you call for me?”, he asked with a slightly concerned voice.

Fareeha took a big breath and started to ramble the whole truth to her superior. All the way from the beginning when she and Angela broke up. The commander in chief barely made up the words she was rambling, but got enough information from it anyway. He was used to Oxton’s rambling.

“I see...”, he said with a nod. Stroking his stubbled chin as he was thinking. Jack was known as an excellent leader, but also a good friend to Fareeha. He already knew her before she was even born. The commander always had a good connection and relationship with the Amari family. That’s why his response hurt him, but Fareeha the most. “I can’t help you with this.”

The captain’s expression and last bit of hope fell from her face. The life simply drained away. Amari could see flashes of imagination. Her Alya crying in distress, being tortured. Experimented. Brainwashed. Eventually making her a recruit for the Talon task force, like they did with Lacroix. “What the hell do you mean with you can’t help me? This is my daughter you are talking about?!”, she yelled as she threw her hands up in the air in disbelief.

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose and sat down,” Look, Fareeha. At the moment, Overwatch is already running as thin as it is. Our task force simply hasn’t got the same numbers as we used to. Currently we are already hunting down a Talon member. She has been sighted in Volskaya last time we got an update from scouts.”, he said with an apologetic tone. The man was clearly worn out. Scars on his face didn’t tell such things, but it was the general expression this man had. The tension he brought as he was alone. He was tired. Almost without hope. Morrison was a great speaker and motivator for our team, but Fareeha knew that he secretly just wanted to end all of this. The world needed them, but Jack needed some peace and rest for his own being.

Fareeha nailed at the ground, disappointment in her superior weighing down on her shoulder. “ Would you have said the same thing to my mother if I was in danger?”, she asked before turning her heel and walking away. The captain knew it was an all time low blow, but the anger she felt wasn’t to be contained anymore. Her daughter was in danger and she was about to do anything to save her. With or without Overwatch. With... or without Angela, she thought.

 

* * *

 

 

Without any given permission Fareeha slipped into the armoury of the watchpoint. Buckling up her supplies and ammo for the solo mission she was about to launch. Her odds were slim, but she had to take the risk. In the little time she got to spend with Alya, she had already bonded with the little baby girl. Even if she didn’t turn out to be hers, she’d treasure her none the less. The captain loaded her Raptora suit to leave early in the morning. It was no use of leaving now with no sleep. She had experience with Talon’s forces and had heard about their skilled task force of snipers. Being an air operator, she was easy prey for them. After loading up her bag and supplies, she hit the showers. Having a last moment of peace and quiet before she was going to unleash her fury on Talon. The cold water hitting her skin, relieved her momentarily of her sorrows. After a long day on the field, having water splashed against you in any form was a luxury. A sigh escaped her lips as she leaned against the tiled wall. Her head resting against the cold stones. How was she going to do this? She was alone. No one to back her up. Was anyone even going to know if she died during her secret mission?

After a solid 10 minutes, she turned the shower off and stepped out. She scanned the little stool for her towel, but couldn’t see it anywhere. A frown appeared on her face as she was sure she had left a blue towel on the black stool. Her clothes weren’t hanging up anymore either. If this was a stupid prank of Lena, then she was going to grab her by the straps of her chrono and throw her off in the sea. Without any regrets.

She carefully made her way to her locker where she kept spare clothing and a gun. Fareeha wasn’t sure if it was still loaded, but she could at least make a threat with it. As soon as she got to open her locker, she heard something fall. The captain quickly grabbed her gun and rushed over to the place where she heard the noise come from. “Reveal yourself!”, she threatened with the apparently loaded gun. It counted two bullets left. When on earth did she fire the other 4?

“Oh, I’m not the one who is revealing herself.” A smug voice sounded through the locker room. The voice eventually revealed herself with her hands up in the air. Holding a towel in one of her hands.

The captain’s expression changed rapidly when she recognized the young woman. It was the last person she had ever expected to encounter tonight. The oh so familiar recruit who had made her advances on her months ago. Her slick long black hair with a tint or red ombre at the ends. Her pale skin in contrast to the black eyeshadow and liner she used. She was taller than Angela and leaner. More flexible as you could say. Her walking was elegant. Although having history with her, she was everything but pleased to see Tahlia again.

“Tahlia, what are you doing here?”, she asked clearly displeased to see her. Crossing her arms to cover up her breasts.

The young recruit chuckled at the sight,” I was thinking you’d be glad to see me, Fareeha. It’s nothing I haven’t seen before. “she said ending with a smirk. Slowly approaching her prey. Her eyes glistened with bad intentions. Fareeha could tell she wasn’t here to simply catch up.

The captain didn’t give in and lowered her voice,” I told you we were done, Tahlia. This was all a mistake and you know it. You caught me in a bad moment in my life, she said as she turned around. “Now please, go away.”, she said as she reloaded her gun. “I mean it.” She threatened.

“Come come, Fareeha. Don’t be so aggressive. Although you like to be. I’d suggest you treat me a little better.”, she said again with a smug tone. “I am sure your body tells you to give in to it one more time, before I end you.”

The click of a gun loading, caught Fareeha’s attention. In the nick of time she turned around to see Tahlia holding a handgun with a silencer. Ready to put an end on Fareeha’s life. In the moment she still tried to hold up her gun, but reconsidered. In that split second, she remembered her mother’s words. Don’t hesitate. She crouched down and the bullet missed her by an inch. Grazing her side, leaving a painful wound. The captain got up and tried to make a run for it, only to be shot at again. This time missing her as she used the lockers as leverage. She pushed herself off of one to get a height advantage. Landing behind Tahlia, thinking she had the upper hand.

Forgetting all about the special skills of the talented soldier, she was face to face with her assassin again. The hologram chasing her was pure illusion. “Too bad. I really liked our time together, Fareeha.”, Tahlia added with a smirk. Her hand tracing over the captain’s body. Caressing her wet curves. The tight abdomen that would make anyone blush or jealous. It almost made her regret not forcing herself on the attractive captain for one last time.

Crimson red liquid trickled down Captain Amari’s side. The adrenaline kicking in to ignore the stinging pain. Her hand eventually found its way to stop the wound, but the blood still dripped over her fingers. Fareeha’s head lifted as she met her death. The last thing she’d see was a barrel of a gun pointed at her forehead. Never seeing her daughter again. The baby she had known for a little more than a week or so. Her Alya. Her blue sky. Angela…

* * *

 

A loud fire noise made Fareeha close her eyes. Waiting for her death. For her to drop on the floor. Meeting the tiles with just a glimpse of white light, before going off to the heavens. Joining her long dead grandparents. Yet it never came. Confused she opened her eyes.

Tahlia was lying in front of her. Her eyes wide open. It wasn’t her blood pooling on the tiles. The crimson belonged to her now deceased assassin. Looking for the second killer in the room she spotted none other than a vague shimmer of white. Was she dying? Was she dead? Her vision focused a bit more through the haze. Fareeha’s mouth fell open when she could clearly see her saviour.

“A-Angela?!”

The doctor was standing there, covered in blood. Her gun had fallen on the floor as she rushed to Fareeha. The embrace was tight, but she didn’t say a word. Tears trickled down Fareeha’s neck as Angela buried herself there. In shock, the taller woman replied the embrace. Her hands caressing the doctor’s back. She was saved by her angel. Her Angela…, she thought.

It felt like hours that they sat there on the cold hard floor. Eventually Angela broke the silence with a raspy voice from crying, “ I-I was looking for you… I thought I’d check the armoury, but then I heard a gun in the showers. “ , she said as a single tear rolled down her pale cheek. “ In the heat of the moment I grabbed a gun and snuck into the room. Then I-I… fired.”

Fareeha brushed away the tear on her former lover’s face,” Please, say no more. I’m safe… All thanks to you.” She said in a gentle whisper. Her eyes seeking her familiar blue ones. Those she wished she had seen before her death that she barely escaped.  Her gaze then lowered to her lips, but she decided to hold back the urge to kiss them this time. Instead she placed a loving kiss on the doctor’s forehead.

A sigh escaped Angela’s lips, feeling at ease now that she knew Fareeha was safe. She tried to lean closer to her former lover, but heard the captain wince in pain. The sudden noise made Angela stand up, releasing herself from the embrace. “Y-you require healing. Fast.”, she said as she rushed to the medicine cabinet for a first aid kit. Of course, for this one time she grabbed a gun instead of her staff she ends up healing the old-fashioned way, she thought to herself. Although she did save a life in a different way for once. Angela’s kill streak must be the lowest of all the members of Overwatch, now that she thought about it.

Cleaning her wounds as fast as she could and wrapping a bandage around it. The doctor wasn’t around any painkillers now. She knew her Fareeha had to bite through the pain for a little longer. Did she just say… Her Fareeha?

“Angela, can you please help me up. And maybe grab me a towel? I know you might want to take a look at the handsome, most attractive body you have missed oh so much. But please hurry.” , she said with a hint of a smirk.

The doctor rolling her eyes by the sudden smugness of her former lover. Only to cover up her light blush appearing on her pale cheeks. She grabbed her by the arm and waist, lifting her up with the little force she had. “Your muscle mass is heavy. Never knew it would be a pain in the ass like this.”, Angela muttered under her breath as she dragged Fareeha to the closest platform she could find.

Pulling the heavy captain on the platform was another challenge, but she managed. She quickly made her way to a control panel and gave the coordinates to bring Fareeha to the medic room. In the meantime, she put a towel on Fareeha. To at least cover her if they met other people on their way.  As soon as platform began to float her hand was grabbed by the captain,” Thank you, Angela.” She said with a small smile. Her eyes getting heavier as the pain increased.

The blonde woman replied with a kind smile and caressed Fareeha’s cheek with her other hand. “Get some rest now. I’ll take care of you.” Before the wounded soldier could answer, Angela hushed her. Familiar words leaving her lips,” Doctor’s orders.”

A light chuckle escaped Fareeha, before she willingly closed her eyes. Losing the fight against sleep.

Seeing her fall asleep, got the doctor to smile. Although they still had a little problem to fix. Not only the dead on in the locker room, but also between them. She was happy for now. Placing a small peck on the captain’s cheek before the platform moved away to the medic room. The Swiss doctor gave the orders to the night personnel of the medic room to take care of the wounded Captain Amari.  

* * *

 

Angela made her way to the corpse and crouched down. Putting the gloves she had found in the medic box on before starting her examination. She patted down her uniform and felt something in her pocket. A little wallet of some sort. The doctor opened the pocket and went through the contents. An ID, coins, bills and a picture of Fareeha which made her frown. Were they really that serous? This couldn’t be it. There must be more. In frustration after a full pat down with no success she threw the wallet against a locker. The coins sprawled all over the floor with clattering noises. She sighed and couldn’t help herself but pick them all up again to put them in the wallet. Before she was done, one of the coins had an obvious dent in it.

Taking a closer look, she noticed a small gap. She quickly looked for a pair of tweezers and popped the coin open. The coin split in half, revealing a wired set up. Meeting up with a pink chip right in the middle. “Mein Gott…”, whispered under her breath. She squinted her eyes and recognized the skull on the wiring of the chip. That skull, she recognized that. It was…

Before her lips could part to say the name a blast from the coin, threw her against the locker. Angela quickly searched for a gun, but was alerted by a voice interrupting her. “Miss me?” an all too familiar smug voice appeared to be a hologram coming out of the coin.

“Sombra…” Angela muttered with clear disgust in her voice. She should have known she was behind this assassination. The baby wasn’t enough. She had to take out her mother too.

“Muy bien, chica. You remember me? I’m very flattered.” Sombra replied with a mocking tone. “I don’t have a lot of time to chit chat. I’m sorry, but I have something to show you.” , she said with an ever so evil grin appearing on her face. Angela was frozen at the spot. Forgetting she was still crouched against a locker, with a dead body next to her. The video that popped up on the screen, framed by a pink border was none other than Alya.

“ Are you still not convinced you are her mamá, Dr. Ziegler?” , she asked with a raised eyebrow. Look closely. The video zoomed in to the baby, but then suddenly jumped to a lab. Several tanks next to each other with liquid. One containing a woman. The doctor’s eyes squinted to look closer and noticed the woman was pregnant. Then it hit her, but Sombra spoke up first, “Felicitaciones with your hija, Dr. Ziegler. You better come and get her, because…” with a pause she enlarged the picture of Angela in the tank,” … my babysit shift is almost over.”  

The doctor got up in anger and fired into the hologram. Only to hear a teleporting noise, making her turn around. Gun pointed to Sombra. The hologram of the hacker chuckled in amusement, reaching out for Angela’s nose, “Boop!” And she was gone again.

Before Angela could make another move, she dropped the gun and sunk through her knees. How? Why? It was obviously her in the tank. Or was it a body duplicate? How could she have been in a tank, when she was always working in the hospital. Or going out on the field in the siege of Eichenwalde not long ago. This wasn’t the time for questions. She frantically searched the body again for possible answers, but with no success. Her gaze eventually landed on the coin. The chip of the coin was destroyed and Sombra got away. Again. She reached out to grab it and wrapped it in some bandage foil. There was no way this young woman was behind everything what was happening now, but who was helping her? Who could possibly be her ally? Allies? She got up and grabbed the bag with the coin.

Sitting here with a decaying corpse wasn’t going to bring her daughter back. Did she just admit it was her daughter, she thought to herself. The doctor shook it off as a little error from shock she experienced before. She held the coin in her hand as she was making her way to the med bay. On her way she grabbed her glasses from her room. Once in the med room she grabbed the surgical magnifying screen and put the coin on the table. Puzzling it back together. As soon as it focused on the coin, Angela’s eyes widened. This wasn’t the usual drawing on the coin . There was no doubt. Talon.

* * *

**A/N:**

I hope you enjoyed this long chapter with a little tip of the sleeve lifted for you guys. It was a pretty hard one to write, so many emotions going haha. 

Please let me know if you have any suggestions in the comment section. I love to hear from you guys. Tell me what you like or don't like. What I can improve?

Thank you all for reading so far.

Take care and have a nice day

Much love, 

Justice #22382

 

 


	5. A Loving Touch (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha and Angela try to find answers on how this is all possible. In the meanwhile, they try to reconnect.  
> And a new revelation awaits.

**Disclaimer:** If you're not into NSFW stuff. Just skip the flashback part in-between the lines of this chapter. You have been warned for the sexual content.

* * *

Hours later Fareeha woke up. Her sight was a bit blurry, but she could already tell this was the Med Bay. She had been here several times after a severe battle. Or other times when she was looking for a certain doctor. It brought a little grin to the soldier's face when she remembered certain activities she and Angela had partaken in here. Although soon the fights also came back to her. They really had to clear up some air here. The tension was especially weird now that Angela had saved her life. Killing the one she had cheated with on her.

Her eyes then scanned to room for familiar faces, but no one was here. She wondered how many people were alerted about the body and what happened. Fareeha was still unaware what happened to Angela in the locker room. Sombra appearing again and revealing more of the mystery about Alya's origin.

The door opening up got Fareeha's attention. The familiar Swiss doctor brought a smile upon Fareeha's face. Angela returned the smile as she approached her former lover. "Good morning, Fareeha.", she said as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Are you okay?" , the captain immediately asked. Concerned about what had happened yesterday. Her had found her way on Angela's thigh.

The hand caught the doctor's attention, but didn't address it. "Fareeha, I'm fine." She said as she put a strand of hair behind her ear. Her main concern was how she was about to bring the news of the visit of their new acquired Latina friend.

A frown appeared on Fareeha's face," What's wrong? You look worried. Is there something you need to tell me?" She pressed on. Angela always did these little things when she was nervous. Playing with her hair, ticking her fingers on the table, looking around frantically, adjusting her clothing and many other things that Fareeha always picked up on. She then noticed the band aid she had the side of her head. And a familiar little scar of a needling being plunged into her arm to fast-heal herself.

Angela sighed,"Look, Fareeha. We need to talk." ,she started as she put her hand on her former lover's. Rubbing light circles with her thumb on the back of the tan hand. "Last night when you were taken care of in the Med Bay, I got more information why your eh… Tahlia was trying to kill you." She said as she tried to avoid the awkward tension again about their past. " She was sent by Talon. I found a chip with the logo of Talon, but also Sombra's."

The name of the Latina hacker got Fareeha's attention. Sombra was involved with Talon after all. Putting it all together she began to realize she must've gotten hurt in the meanwhile to get that information.

"Out of the blue, the chip exploded and Sombra's hologram came out of it. Or was it a hologram? I'm not even sure anymore." , Angela told her shaking her head lightly. It all went so fast. So much shocking new information she wasn't ready for. Nor had she ever expected what she had seen right there and then. "She revealed more about Alya, Fareeha. There was this video of Alya in a lab."

A rush of worry and anger suddenly got to the captain's expression. Her hand slightly tensing up as she heard how their daughter was being treated," Were they hurting her?!", she asked.

Angela did her best not too well up in tears," I-I don't know, Fareeha. I just heard her crying and then Sombra showed me other footage of me…" , she tried to get out as a tear made its way down her cheek. " I was trapped in a tank. Visibly pregnant. I-I don't know how. When or what. I'm really worried, Fareeha.", she sobbed. Leaning down on her the captain's lap.

The sobs and the revelation broke the Egyptian's heart. The same questions came flooding over her. This whole situation was as if she was nailed against a wall, but standing in sinking sand at the same time. It all just made no sense. What could have possibly happened? Was this a clone in the tube? Was it faked? She couldn't bring herself to do much else as caressing her former lover's hair. Tightening her grip on the other pale hand under Angela's head. "I-I don't know either, Angela… How…" , she muttered under her breath. She let the doctor just cry for a few minutes. Other than that there was a saddening silence in the room. None of them knew how to proceed from here.

Few moments passing Angela eventually looked up, her eyes locking with the captain's deep brown ones. Her own eyes red from the crying," I don't want to lose this, Fareeha." She said with a raspy voice.

A tan hand softly finding its way to caress her cheek. The Egyptian woman wasn't sure what Angela meant with 'this'. Was she referring to the battle against Talon and Sombra about their daughter? Or was she talking about this moment they shared? Without thinking of any other method to make her feel better," I love you."

Angela's head suddenly lifted up and shot her a shocked expression. She began to stutter, but she put a finger on Fareeha's lips to shush her. "Please, just don't say anything. I-I,…" The look she shared with the captain, made her feel like she hadn't felt in a long time. It scared her, but it made her so happy at the same time. Those familiar words she didn't hear in so long. Her own lips parted slightly to say something, but she couldn't make up any words. Before she could hold herself back, she found herself in Fareeha's arms. Her head rested in the crook of the captain's neck. "I want our baby.", she said almost inaudible. Even though it wasn't more than a whisper, it touched Fareeha. The doctor had seemed to accept the fact in her own way. Making somewhat a connection with their baby.

The blonde's eyes fell shut, not getting any proper sleep since Fareeha was shot. The feeling Fareeha's embrace put her mind at ease. Memories came flooding back , desperate for answers. If it was really her. If she really had been pregnant. Presuming it wasn't faked or a clone in that tube. Then it must be Fareeha's.

While the doctor was drifting off to sleep, the Egyptian woman began to think as well. Trying to figure out this mess of a puzzle. How did they manage to kidnap Angela? Or did they really clone her? She didn't know if Angel had been with other people during their break up. A little sting of jealousy popped in her mind. Even though she had no right to judge the Swiss doctor. Her mind traced back to the possible moment of conception of Alya. The last time they had sex was at the very end of their relationship. It wasn't the most gentle nor sweetest time they made love. Built up anger and frustration bursted all out into a fight and a following heated moment.

* * *

A year or so back...

It was one of those nights that they were both out late. Although for once Angela was the first one home instead of Fareeha. She had been out to train new recruits for a field mission in Numbani. Helix had recently contacted her for reinforced security. Talon had already made a previous attempt in stealing the glove of Doom Fist. If they got their hands on such valuable and powerful weapon, it could give them not only an advantage in battle. It also could mean they could use the tech to mass produce and distribute all over the world for their own forces.

Angela sat down on the couch with her holo vids displayed around the living room. There had been several of her apprentices who wanted advice on how to handle certain surgeries. It wasn't often that the prodigy doctor held lectures or went to assist students in universities, but when she did her inbox flooded with questions and requests. All of them desperate to get some correspondence with Dr. Ziegler.

The door clicked open a few moments later. Fareeha walked in with her bag slung over her shoulder. It caught the doctor's attention that her loved hadn't showered yet. She could notice it from the way Fareeha closed her bag. She would never close it fully if the uniform in it was in need to be washed. It happened once that she had kept it closed for a day and it smelled the next day Angela wanted to wash it.

The doctor got up from the couch and closed her tablet displaying the holo-videos. Heading to the kitchen for refill her glass of wine. The taller woman was getting the bottle of water out of the fridge. Angela poured her glass full again, meanwhile staring at Fareeha as she drank the water. Drops of water making their way down as she drank. Trickling down her neck, tucking themselves away between her breasts. Her already damp body from working out before with the recruits. No matter how much she tried to pull herself away from Fareeha, she couldn't help but deny there would always be a certain attraction. Whether it be physical or emotional.

"Angela!", Fareeha suddenly yelled at her as she quickly made her way over to the doctor. Grabbing the bottle of wine out of her hand. Turning around to grab a napkin. The blonde looked down to see she was pouring over the rim of the wine glass. Spilling the ruby red liquid everywhere.

The taller woman grabbed the wet cloth to wipe the rest of the counter. Before the doctor could speak up a smirk appeared on the captain's face. Leaning over to her lover, " I saw you staring,  _ya amar."_ , she said smug.

Getting a slap from Angela on her shoulder only making her grin more. Taking a step closer to her, as if trying to corner her prey against the kitchen island. Eventually Angela bumped into the counter and looked up. She couldn't help but blush as she caught a glance of the toned arms making their way around her. Trapped in between Fareeha's arms and her own kitchen.

Without a warning, Fareeha pushed herself closer to Angela. Leaning against her, she bent down to place a hungry kiss in the crook of the blonde's neck. Her hands finding their way up Angela's skirt. Hooking tan fingers around the lace panties trying to pull them down.

With her lover pressed so close against her, she could feel Fareeha's intentions becoming clear to her. The bulge forming in her tight shorts confirming Angela's suspicion. Before she lost her underwear to the tall captain she suddenly pushed her lover away. A flush of anger coming over her. "Fareeha, no!" ,she yelled. The Egyptian upset and taken aback from the sudden rejection, gave Angela a glare. Wondering what she could have possibly done wrong. It's not like she was raping her girlfriend, she thought.

The doctor stroked her skirt back in position and resumed her preach," Mein Gott, Fareeha. Y-you can't just come home without saying anything to me in 3 days. A-and then expect me to just open my legs for you!"

Realizing the doctor was having a point, but their relationship had been like this for the past months. How was it Angela was only making a point of it now? No matter how desperately they both tried to fix things between them. She couldn't even pin point anymore when things started to get so tense. Angry from the rejection she grabbed her bag and headed upstairs.

Angela all built up with rage she threw her glass in the sink. Resulting the crystal shattering in thousands of pieces. The doctor couldn't care less. She was having this conversation with Fareeha, whether the taller woman wanted or not.

The clatter of glass made Fareeha roll her eyes as she entered their bedroom. Of course. Angela had this weird habit when she was angry to throw things. Most of the time it was a pen or maybe a book, but if it was breakable. It was serious. Trying not to pay any attention to her lover's outrage, she began to undress. She desperately needed that shower now.

As soon as the doctor was upstairs, she pushed the door open of their bathroom. "Fareeha, we really need to talk! Would you for once stop ignoring me, please." She threatened, not minding the naked form of her lover who was about to get in the shower. Although her eyes quickly made their way down out of habit. Catching a glance of the bulge from before revealing itself.

The captain crossed her arms," Fine. Stop staring it then. Maybe then we can talk." She said rolling her eyes at the doctor's mixed behaviour once again. Fareeha didn't bother to cover herself up. "If you want to bring up my habit of coming home and not talking. Are we going to have a chat about you locking yourself up in your laboratory for days on end?" She said with a raised eyebrow. "I do remember not seeing you for a week and a half once. Cooped in your research, not even bothering coming out to go and celebrate our anniversary. I'm not the only one here making the 'mistakes' , Angela." , she said getting angrier. "I am fed up with the fact that you think it's all my fault. You're as much in fault as I am. Last time I checked you had to be minimum with two people to be in a relationship." She said taking a step closer to the speechless doctor. " God forbid, that when I see you staring at me with lustful eyes. I respond with trying to seek some affection from you.", she said as she walked back to their bedroom.

Angela taken back from the Fareeha's outburst, stumbled sideways when Fareeha pushed her out of her way. She followed the taller woman to the closet where she was grabbing her sleepwear. How could she be so stupid? She had been poorly with her choice of words again. Not even taking the time to look at her own mistakes. Neither of them were perfect. It was a mortal mistake. As an effort to seek an apology she put her hand on the taller woman's shoulder.

Fareeha shrugged her off in response. "Let me be. I'll sleep on the couch." , she said harshly and headed back to the bathroom to continue her shower.

Defeated Angela decided to go to their guest room. She sat down on the bed, only to let herself break down once again. How did everything turn out to be so bad? Once her intention of this room was to turn it into a nursery with Fareeha. In happier times they even both discussed colours and baby names. Where did those beautiful moments go off to?

Hours later Angela couldn't get sleep to come to her. She didn't hear any noise downstairs. Wondering if her lover was actually asleep she decided to head to the living room. She put on her red silk robe on before doing so. The doctor had to make things right between them. She wanted her sweet, caring and loving girlfriend back.

Fareeha slowly awoke from the noise of someone entering the living room. She slightly tensed, but soon recognized it as Angela's footsteps. Annoyed she looked up seeing the blonde standing in front of the couch in her robe. She got up to put her hand on Angela's shoulder " Go to sleep, Angela. We will talk in the morning " , she said with a bitter tone.

Before the captain could lay back down on the couch, Angela dropped her robe. Revealing her nude form underneath. " Please, Fareeha. I want you." She said as she stopped the soldier. Turning her around to get her to look in her sky- blue eyes. " I need you."

The taller woman visible swallowed, not knowing what to say. It had been a while since they had any sexual interaction with each other. She didn't even remember seeing her lover naked for the last time. Her eyes trailed over the beautiful skin pale as snow. Only the soft pinks contrasting with the white tones. Growing hungrier staring at Angela she grabbed the blonde without hesitation.

Lips crashed together in heated tension. Both fighting for dominance as they clawed at each other. Angela tugged at Fareeha's tank top, which the captain quickly removed. Sloppy kisses trailed down the blonde's neck. The doctor leaning her head back to give Fareeha room to work. Her hands holding her lover around her waist, slightly lowering. Eventually finding their way around her firm cheeks. Giving them an occasional tight squeeze as she continued to make her way down with her mouth. In the heat of the moment they stumbled back against the wall. Giving Fareeha the chance to quickly throw her shorts off. The blonde moaned as she felt the hard member spring free against her pelvis.

In response she grabbed Fareeha's chin to pull her back up. Instead of an aggressive kiss, this time she captured her lover's lips in a gentler way. As if to make up for the lack of affection they had. It was they both really need the closeness, but they both almost forgot how much they cared about each other. Instead of shrugging it off, they never tackled the problem. They both lost theirselves in the kiss. Completely taken over by the softness. Fareeha's hand slid down her waist to her thighs. She carefully lifted it a bit, making Angela spread her legs to make room. Another moan exited her lips as she felt Fareeha's length touch her wet centre.

Breaths getting heavier as they longed for each other. How long they had longed to have sex with each other. Pale hands found their way in the dark hair. Grabbing a fistful of it, tightening her grip as she felt Fareeha gently stroke through her folds. A finger rubbing slowly over her most sensitive spot. Not caring about holding in anymore she started to moan louder. Her breath hitched as she felt her slip in the first digit. She pulled the taller woman closer, leaving no more space between them.

Fareeha pushed another digit in, letting her adjust a bit. The shudder coming from her lover, made her add another finger. Fastening her pace gradually. She could feel her member getting hard, missing out on the action.

Angela let her hands glide over Fareeha's back, making her way down over her lover's sweaty toned abdomen. She let her fingers gently caress Fareeha's length. Resulting in a heavy moan from the taller woman. Her touch was soft and teasing, knowing it made her lover go wild with need. Sliding her way up and down the needy member went easy as Fareeha had released some pre cum. Angela felt her own need grow stronger.

Without a warning, Fareeha retreated her fingers from the warm folds and lifted her lover up. She adjusted her own member against the entrance of her lover, but looked up for confirmation. Angela nodded and leaned down to kiss her. The doctor forgot sometimes how strong her lover was. It only made her swoon more for the tall Egyptian woman. A loud gasp escaped the blonde as she felt Fareeha slowly insert herself in her. She threw her head back in pleasure as she took in the full length. A sound mix of heavy breathing and a tangle of limbs filled the room.

It took all her strength to not immediately release herself since it had been quite a while, but Fareeha soldiered through. She fastened her pace a bit once Angela had adjusted to her member. The blonde clenched around her, the familiar folds felt heavenly around Fareeha. Eventually Fareeha stumbled backwards and let herself fall back on the couch, letting Angela on top. The doctor responded as she leaned down, laying on the captain capturing her lover's lips once again. She began to move her hips up and down again, taking in the moment of passionate heat. The blonde lowered her mouth, leaving a trail of kisses. Her tongue lapped up a tan nipple, circling around it.

A low moan escaped Fareeha, as she felt Angela both moving her hips and the stimulation of her breasts. One hand kept resting on her lower back, while one hand found its way between them. Her finger circling around the clit of her lover to give her some additional pleasure. In response, Angela shuddered at the new stimulation.

Their pace fastened, locking lips again. Moans, grunts and heavy breathing in the meanwhile as they approached their climax. Fareeha's hand had wrapped itself in the blonde locks, pulling it back. The blonde replied the tug with biting her lover's neck. Leaving bitemarks along with the hickey she had left earlier.

The captain could feel that Angela was clenching a little harder on her penis and couldn't hold back her own urge to send herself over the edge. She tried to hold back a little longer to warn the doctor,"  _Y-ya amar, I'm a-almost there." ,_ she said with a heavy grunt. Angela nodded lightly as she was overtaken by her own pleasure. "M-me too,  _liebschen."_  , she managed to get out between moans.

With that Fareeha made one more effort in tackling her lover over. She was on top now and thrusting as fast as she could, meanwhile still keeping her finger on her lover's clit. Knowing it would send her over the edge. She leaned down to whisper in Angela's ear." أنا بحبَك أنا بحبَك"

It had been such a long time since she had heard those words in Fareeha's native tongue. Words of endearment and making her remember how much she loved her. Reminding her why she had fallen for the tall Egyptian. The captain knew it would touch the blonde. She kissed her lover as they were both taken over by the bliss of reaching their climax. Angela came right after she felt Fareeha's warmth filling her own. Sending her over her last edge as she felt Fareeha pressing and circling her clit. Releasing a last moan. The taller woman let out a low grunt and let herself lean over. Laying on her lover and stroking her hair.

They just laid there for a while. No words were spoken. Little did they know that soon a Talon spy agent would drive them apart. Nor did they know their future child had been conceived at the time.

* * *

"Angela ! Fareeha ! Loves ! Oi. Wake up we need to go right now before Commander Morrison finds out." A familiar Brit voice sounded in a hushed whisper. She was shaking them to get them to wake up. "Now ! I know where your daughter is."

They both instantly woke up and got out of the bed. This information changed everything. Lena threw them their bags with gear," We don't have much time, loves. Meet me at the Heli platform. Hurry!" , she said before blinking away.

Fareeha winced a little as she tried to get in her gear, but Angela quickly rushed to her side to help her. No words said, she just gave her former lover a smile. Resisting the urge to give her a kiss on the cheek as well. "We must hurry, Fareeha." , she said with determination. " I've got you. No worries." , she reassured as she locked the basic armour assessment for Fareeha's light weight suit. It was the first layer of armour she wore for her Raptora suit. Going out without any commands given would ring the alarm bell. Angela had already alerted the Overwatch team about the Talon assassin. Morrison had given the information to everyone on the task force to keep alert for any suspicious behaviour. Given the spy had infiltrated their forces perfectly without getting noticed.

Not more than few minutes later they boarded the small ship with Lena. "Get in, you guys. I only got permission for 30 minutes of patrol with this ship from Jack. " she had warned them. " I'm glad you guys are here." , she said as she turned the auto pilot on for an unknown coordination. "The next surprise might not really be clear to you, Angela love. Nor for you I guess, captain. Although hear me out, al'right? I was surprised at first too, but trust me. I trust her. You have to trust her too. She helped me. I helped her. Now she is 'bout to help you guys." , the young Oxton kept rambling.

Fareeha and Angela both shared the same expression of confusion, but their answers were quickly given as they heard a familiar voice. A voice they had been warned for many times.

"Salut, chérie."

* * *

**A/N:**

Hello there, guys. I hope you enjoyed this  _different_  chapter. Or for those who didn't like the nsfw part. Please stick around for the next chapter.

More will be revealed next time. Let me know your thoughts or suggestions.

Much love & Take Care

_PS: If you feel like adding me on PC Overwatch : Justice#22382_

_The cover image is made by Heruka . tumblr_


	6. Deep Purple

The tall figure stepped out of the back of the plane. Revealing the ever so familiar purple skin. She wasn't wearing her usual skin tight attire they knew her in. It almost made her look a little less threatening. There was no emotion behind those eyes, yet how did she not kill them yet? She knew the sniper was deadly from any given distance. Her movement were so elegant yet the française exuded power and dominance over the people in the room.

Her history with Fareeha's mom didn't particularly help either with her distrust in the French sniper. Taking a protective stance, she moved in front of Angela. A pale hand of the doctor holding the soldier's arm. "You?!" She then yelled pointing towards the sniper. " Are you serious, Lena? You honestly trust Lacroix? The woman who shot my mother!" , she said as she took a step closer towards Amélie. "There is no way I'm going to spend this flight with a Talon member. Before you know it she might stab you in the back, Oxton." She said as she shot Lena a glare.

The French woman didn't even flinch once, you could even debate if she was smirking or not this whole time. Lena tried to speak up, but Amélie held up her hand. Her movements were graceful as she made her way towards a control panel. " If you don't believe me…" , she said in an almost mocking tone, " Maybe you will believe it , if you see it with your own eyes, Captain Amari." She couldn't help but call her by her mother's former call name. The Française had to do something to put this little Amari in her place.

Before Fareeha could respond a holo screen popped up, starting up with a Talon logo. Only making them more suspicious. Once the video started playing she changed her aggressive stance. Angela moved from behind Fareeha to take a closer look. A shadowy figure passed the camera, a low grunt escaped when he moved out of the frame. A heavy voice spoke up, " Next time I want a confirmed kill, you idiots! I need the Amari dead!", someone yelled. "Status update on the Ziegler baby." He said with a demanding tone. A shaky voice replied, " I-I… of course, sir. Yes, sir." Someone started to type on a panel, a screen popped up. " The baby is doing fine, sir. No deformities or anything, sir. The Swiss doctor has good genes, the laboratory said."

The small compliment clearly angered the heavy voice who was in charge. There was a reload noise," Enough. How old is the baby now?" , he demanded as he stepped back in frame to another panel. Turning away from the camera once again.

"Six m-months and three weeks, sir." He quickly responded.

There was a small pause before the shadowy figure grunted again in confirmation. He pushed in a button of the intercom panel," Permission to get her out. Now." He ordered and released the button. "Now get out and find Widowmaker!", he yelled as he quickly spun around to throw his shotgun across the room. The younger man scurried away as fast as he could, getting the shotgun against his lower back. "Amateurs…" he sighed before the video went still.

Angela sat down in confusion, " When was this?" , she asked the purple Française. She had dropped her hostility against the sniper. There was no need to attack her. A flood of worry came over her as she received a small update on this whole mystery of Alya's origin. She had her suspicion about the shadowy figure, but then again. There was no guarantee it was in fact who she thought he was.

" The footage was from a'bout 3 months or so ago, Angela." Lena spoke up as she closed the video. She opened up another as she stood next to the tall assassin, " Amélie stole the security footage from the Head Quarters. Unfortunately, she doesn't know more than we do. They completely shut down all her knowledge on your babe." She said with a sigh.

The captain remained silent as she walked over behind Angela's seat. She didn't know what to make of this. How could this happen? She didn't even know if Angela was real. Who knows if this Angela was a clone and the real Swiss blonde was still trapped in the tank. Trying to puzzle it all together she looked over to Amélie, " That still doesn't explain why you would help us." , she almost hissed. Shooting the French woman a glare.

Amélie just chuckled in disbelief," I knew you were an imbécile , Captain Amari. " she said as she tried to hold back the giggle. It soon turned into a deadly glare," But I never took you for someone with such little faith in people. Especially people who are delivered you your bébé!"

The doctor's eyes widened at the new revelation," H-hold on,…" she said as she held up her hand," Y-you were the one who put Alya in Fareeha's apartment?"

Lena nodded as she put her hand on Widowmaker's shoulder, "Yes, she did. It's a long story, but she did need some convincing at first. She's still on the Overwatch Hit list and now also Talon's." Amélie's gaze averted from the others, staring at the ground.

"I couldn't leave the baby… I didn't want to be responsible for another innocent's death." She muttered barely audible.

* * *

 

Months ago…

"Widowmaker, hand over the baby! Now!"

The baby in her arms was crying and screaming. It was scared beyond comprehension. She must've felt she wasn't in a safe place. Those big bright blue eyes staring in her own. Hoping to catch a glimpse of love. Longing for a safe embrace from her mother. Only met with armour plates, surgical steel or other cold scary surfaces. The research they had done on this baby, to retrieve her DNA or other samples. She thought it wouldn't phase her, yet it started to. From the moment the baby reached out and wrapped her little hand around Amélie's finger. Desperately clinging onto her for her dear little short life on this earth.

In a split decision she shot her grappling hook to one of the bars on the ceiling and swung herself on the higher platforms. An immediate reaction from the staff was to ring the alarm. She ran as fast as she could, scaling and crouching behind and over every cover she could find. The best way to get out of here was to use stealth. Brute force would never work with the baby and the were only few blocks away from the exit to the hangar. She needed to reach her ship and they would be out of here.

Her head started to hurt, she winced in pain. They must've planted something in her, she recognized the sting. In between the pain throbs she had clear moments. She never thought a cry of a baby could break this spell on her. The assassin tried to block out the pain as she activated her vision goggles. Troops gathered to the second floor they were on. Only 4 coming their way, heading towards the wall she was hiding behind. Large footsteps, clearly loaded and heavily armed. "Target not in sight. Status update on the infiltration?" She could hear from a dispatch comm. "Widowmaker not in sector 7. No visual on Oxton."

The sniper's brow furrowed together. She knew Oxton. The young Overwatch agent who tried to stop her in King's Row. And again in Numbani in the exhibition for Doomfist's gauntlet. Why was she here? Of all places? Was she undercover or sent to spy on Talon?

Footsteps were getting closer to their location. She held a hand over the baby's mouth and shot her venom mine towards the door opening. The sniper quickly rolled over to the next room. The noise alarmed the search squad, but their rush fired back. The mine exploded in their face. A big purple cloud of smoke, choked them and made them faint. "Amateurs…" , she chuckled with slight amusement.

She turned her vision goggles back off and removed her hand from the baby's mouth. Never would she have thought she would be saving an Amari. Not after what she did to the former captain. If Ana hadn't hesitated, she would be the one walking around with an eye patch. Or not at all. The French assassin was determined to get out of here with the baby and out of Talon's grip. She rushed towards the hallway heading towards the main bay. Cradling the baby close towards her chest.

"There she is! Fire!", she heard a security guy yell. Soon a storm of bullets followed. A sharp pain suddenly overtook her. She scanned her body as she sprinted for her life. Fortunately the baby didn't get hit. Blood trickled from her shoulder. It went clean through her. She fought the stinging pain as she shot out her grapple hook towards an upper railing. Using the momentum of height leverage she fired back, hitting one of the men in their knee. Only grazing the others by a millimetre. At least it slowed them down a bit.

Once she landed she carefully checked the baby again. Slowly getting up she was met with a cold metal against her head. She followed the barrel of the gun upwards, meeting the familiar shadow figure. Her boss if you would say.

"It's over, Amélie. Give me the baby.", he threatened pushing the gun closer to her forehead.

The baby began to fuss in her arms, noticing the fear from the French sniper. Her heart who once beat at a slow pace, now racing as fast as a fleeing hare. In a last resort she tried to turn around to protect the baby, but a sudden beeping caught all three of their attention. "What the hell?!"

A fierce blow pushed the man against the wall and sent Amélie flying towards the railing. She tried to cover the baby as best as possible from the heavy hit. It gave her a few moments to recover, but she knew she had to use the momentum to get out of there. Before he could get back up, Amélie was already gone. The distraction had saved her life and she started to guess who was behind it. Either Sombra had shown her a surprising act of mercy or Oxton was foolish enough to come in between Talon affairs and risking her own life doing so.

With help from her grappling hook she made her way down to level zero. Almost there, she thought. The hangar for the ship was so close. Only few more doors away from freedom. She could hear heavy footsteps approaching, he was on her trail again. The French sniper had to act fast if she wanted to get out of here alive. The sound of shotguns reloading made Amélie run even faster, trying to close every door on her way. She kept the baby as close to her chest as possible as she kept looking behind her to see if he was there. Not letting her guard down once. Although not enough it seemed. Shadows filled the hall to the hangar, blocking the way to the final door.

"Where do you think you're going, Widowmaker?" He asked with a mocking voice. He started to take his physical form again as the shadows thickened. "Hand her over. That's an order!"

Lacroix had to fight every cell in her body to not obey the command. Her grip loosening on the baby as she felt her mind fighting against her heart. She was going to escape with this baby. No matter the cost. The sniper reached down covering the baby's mouth to eject another mine, but she was interrupted by a storm of bullets. A fast streak of blue lighting appearing in front of her. The familiar beeping of a bomb activating again.

Before she could asses the situation again, Widowmaker was pulled through the hangar door. The moment of blindness due to the massive explosion and blood still seeping down her shoulder from before, she passed out. Her fight was over. She was through the door. Maybe she actually made it to freedom. A heavy pain from her consciousness was gone. An enormous relief fell of her like a chain around her ankle finally cracking and bursting.

The moment sent her into a state of fear and panic. Her mind was in utter turmoil. Flashbacks flooded her head like a tsunami. Fragments of her husband she murdered. How she killed many other people. Innocent people. How they had tried to manipulate the baby.

The baby…

It all came back to her as a hit on the head. Clutter of surgical steel scalpels and scissors laying on the silver trays. The young premature baby being cut out of flesh of the prodigy doctor. Crying filling the room whilst the doctor was not even awake during the procedure. She couldn't remember if the blonde was dead or not. So much blood. Her hands were stained with crimson. The floor was drenched. Big blue eyes staring into her heartless soul. Crying for help. Crying for her mother. A heavy voice commanding her to get rid of the doctor's body. Dragging the pale naked woman on a table and rolling her to another room. Doctors rushing to her side, grabbing all sorts of injection needles and other surgical tools. Her mind became foggy as the memories started to fade as well. She was pulled put of her series of flashbacks as she heard a loud zooming noise.

The next thing she knew, she was waking up in an aircraft. In panic she immediately checked if he baby was still around. There she was, on the opposite wall. Laying on some uniforms and a makeshift bed made out of a parachute. Who was the pilot of the plane? Or was it on auto pilot? She wasn't chained to her seat nor was she feeling any pain in her head. Her shoulder was wrapped in bandages and seemed to be cleaned out as well. Someone had been taking care of her and the Ziegler baby.

"Oh you're awake. I'm glad you made it through, love. You were screaming a lot earlier. Tried to calm you down, but you gave me quite the knocker." , a joyful voice revealed herself. A bandaid on her cheek from the uppercut she had probably given the young Overwatch agent earlier.

She was at a loss for words. How was she ever going to look Tracer or any Overwatch member in the eyes. There was a form of shame and anger that could never be restored from what she had done to people or herself. How could there possibly be a way to redeem herself.

"Ah' see ya thinking. Don't worry, it doesn't hurt tha' much." She said as she bent down to meet Widowmaker on eye level. She hesitated but eventually put her hand on her shoulder. "You did the right thing, luv'." Lena said with a reassuring smile.

With no more words spoken they both knew they had to try to remain under the radar. If anyone saw them together they'd both be shot for treason or cooperation with the enemy. They flew to a secluded part and split ways for a while. Lena made sure Widowmaker had a clear path while remaining under cover to deliver the baby to Captain Fareeha Amari's apartment.

* * *

 

"That's how she got into my apartment…", Fareeha said, still staring at the sniper in disbelief. How could this number one enemy of her organisation have risked so much for their baby. To have such willpower to break through the brainwashing techniques of Talon. She had no words.

Angela got up from her seat and walked towards Amélie. " Thank you." She said with a small smile.

The captain approached her as well and gave her a small nod," I thank you as well, Widowma- I mean, Amélie. "

Lena started to smile uncontrollably as she got excited how her friends finally got along after hearing the story.

Widowmaker responded with a nod of her own, looking at Lena. Catching a glimpse of her goofy smile. She couldn't help but feel a little happier herself. " Now let's go and save Alya." She said with a grin revealing the holo map of Talon's base camp.

* * *

 

A/N: Sorry for the rather short and late update, but I had finals. Now that they're over. Updates shoukd show up more regularly.

Thank you for your patience, the rescue is coming up!! Stick around!

Of course let me know what you think! Any suggestions are welcome.

take care,

Justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: If you feel like adding me on PC Overwatch : Justice#22382  
> The cover image is made by Herukas.tumblr


	7. Familiar Faces

Moments away from landing Angela took Widowmaker aside to have a private conversation. The blonde hadn't shown as much hatred towards the purple skinned assassin as Fareeha had. She had known Amélie Lacroix briefly before she was known to Overwatch as Widowmaker. The assassin closed the door of the cabin.

Dr. Ziegler kept her distance a little as she leaned against the table. She clearly was worried about some aspects of the truth Amélie had revealed to them. In a scientific aspect she tried to puzzle together what the assassin had said. About seeing flesh being cut, blood everywhere. It was limited to a two possibilities such as a clone being murdered or c-section being performed. She didn't want to think about the third option, it being the baby who was tortured.

"I won't kill any of you, Dr. Ziegler. Nor will I stab anyone in the back. I promised Lena." , she said adding that last part with a small reassuring smile. In contrary to what you would believe, Widowmaker had a fond base of respect for the doctor. Being the miracle worker to decide about someone's faith. The wonder of either bringing someone back from the death or dooming them to a horrible faith. She knew Reyes was both blessed and cursed for eternity. Although Genji had been given a certain second chance in life for the better.

The doctor waved her hand in front of her," No, no. Please, I know. I trust you, Amélie." She said reciprocating the smile with one of her own. A frown quickly replaced her apologetic look. Her question came back to her, " About the things you saw. I need to know more about the first time you saw the baby? Do you remember any specifics? Were there organs on a tray? Did you see another body? Was it only Alya that was hurt? Are you sure it was Alya? Did she have blue eyes? Was she crying? Was the baby bleeding or was it blood from the C-section? Did she still have her umbilical chord?"

Widowmaker's expression morphed from interest to confusion and back to annoyance. She held up her hand this time," Please, stop. You're making my head hurt." She said as she held her hand against her sleep. The assassin was still recovering from the grip Talon had on her. Only occasionally having a weak moment. Approaching the base didn't particularly for her any good though.

Angela nodded with a sigh. She leaned back and let herself drop on the bed. " Enschuldigung, Amélie." The Swiss doctor shook her head in defeat," I just don't understand. I need to know I was there too or not. Sombra showed me footage of someone looking like me in a tank, visibly pregnant. Was it a clone or was it really me?" She said as she looked down at her hands laying on her lap.

The assassin nodded and crouched down to her level," Look, Angela. I can only tell you what I saw. I swear if I knew more, I would have told you right away." She said as she hesitated whether to reach out for Angela's hand or not. Would it maybe upset the younger Amari? Was that perhaps even more reason to do it anyway? The Egyptian woman seemed to have quite a temper on her when she thought about it with a small grin.

In response Angela gave the assassin a nod,"I see… I'm sorry. Thank you, Amélie. I really want my baby girl back." She said not noticing the sadness in her own voice. A tear welling up in her eye, slowly rolling down her cheek. A small drip on her hand. The first and certainly not the last one of many.

Unsure how to react to such emotion, Amélie didn't hesitate this time and reached out for her hands on Angela's lap. She gave them a small squeeze," I promise we will get her back, Angela." Being saved by Tracer, saving a baby. God it made her weak for emotional displays. She was wrong all these years. Killing didn't make her feel alive. Helping others did. A certain British agent did.

"Angela, get geared up. We're arriving at our landing spo-" , Fareeha said as she entered the room , but stopped mid-sentence as she saw the display in front of her. Her dark brows furrowed together at the scene. "Sorry for interrupting." ,she quickly said and turned around to exit again.

The assassin was quick on her feet and flipped the Egyptian," Ne t'inquiete pas, chérie." She said with her signature smirk. She tapped her on her shoulder and walked past her. Only whispering in her ear," She's more your type than mine." Leaving the room with a small chuckle as the Egyptian woman got crimson tinted cheeks through her dark complexion.

It got the Swiss doctor to raise an eyebrow both in interest and confusion. Now there Fareeha looked jealous, but now flustered. She noted that the assassin was both dangerous and dangerously seductive maybe?

They all gathered back in the main room with the holo map still displayed in the centre. Tracer was already all geared up with her pistols and Chrono-accelerator strapped to her chest. " Heya' loves. Now, Amélie and I figured out we will have to use stealth since they clearly outnumber us. She's probably removed from the system already, knowing Talon. We will have to knock out some guards and ideally we should gear up in their uniforms. Lay low and then meet up in the laboratory." She explained, placing several pins on the holo map.

Widowmaked went to the main control panel as she typed a few commands,"We've sent it to these comm's. Everyone will need these to remain in contact. Just a small ear piece and these strapped to our armour should do it." She grabbed the ear pieces and laid them out on the table.

"If anything goes wrong, we will give the other one hour. We can't spare anymore before we are caught. The best is if we will split up in two teams." She said as she split the four pins in two groups, " Pharah and I will cover the roof, giving the signal when the coast is clear for you. Lena will get Angela to the fourth floor where we will pick you up and transfer you to the laboratory on the fifth floor. That way we meet in the middle. And if anything goes wrong the other party isn't brought in danger." She said as she pin pointed the laboratory as a main objective.

Lena picked up her own ear piece and went over to the control panel to open the door,"Ready, Loves. By tomorrows' dinner time you'll have your babe back." She said with a broad smile.

The thought warmed both Angela and Fareeha's heart , thinking of having their little baby girl at home. Cradled in their arms. Safe. That was their goal. Cost what cost, they were going to get her back.

Widowmaker readied her grappling hook to get to the rooftops, but her glance fell on Lena. What if Talon turned her against her new found friends. Would she still be able to resist the mind control of her indoctrinated ways.

The young Overwatch agent caught onto the worried expression of the assassin. Without any warnings she laid her hand on the French woman's cheek, pulling her in. Amélie gave in and let their lips meet in a savoured embrace. Her hands finding her way around the smaller woman's waist.

Angela smiled at the display and released a sigh. The display made her own heart soar and long for something like that as well. Her eyes met Fareeha's who was looking at them as well before. The captain's eyebrows were still raised in surprise and confusion about the situation. She remembered the raven haired captain wasn't as good in picking up signals like she was. For being such a woman in control and being an excellent leader, she always needed some obvious hinting before she got romantic gestures and feelings. Memories flooded back on how obvious she was flirting with the younger Egyptian. Weeks on a row, months even she thought Angela was just being very friendly with her.

"You ready?" the Swiss doctor asked not doing any effort in hiding her own fear in her voice.

The captain reached out for her hands and placed a gentle kiss on the pale hands," Ready as I'll ever be, ya amar." She said as she gave the doctor a small smile. In contrary to the blonde she was better at hiding her fear. Which made her a strong leader, but still compassionate towards others who were truly terrified.

Angela gave her a nod and pulled her hands back as she checked her own armour one last time. Sheathing her gun in her holster and strapping her staff tightly on her back. It was different than her usual white colours, accenting her angelic appearance. This time it was all black. Trying to blend in with the darkness of the night. The only thing really noticeable was her platinum blonde hair, but she would never even consider about dyeing it black.

"Amari, are you going to give ton amour a kiss or are we ready to take off?" Widowmaker yelled with a smug grin as she parted from Lena. Leaving the British agent with a healthy soft pink blush on her freckled cheeks.

Fareeha immediately looked at Angela with a blush of her own and didn't want to make the move. They still hadn't quite discussed how they wanted to further proceed their relationship exactly. Constantly something new happening to them, preventing them from having a serious conversation. She didn't deny the feelings she still had for Angela, but they simply had better things to worry about at the moment than where they exactly stood romantically.

Without saying anything, seeing how the Egyptian woman froze on the spot. Angela raise herself on the tips of her feet and placed a soft peck on her former lover's lips. "We'll talk more later when we have our little baby girl back." She said with a soft smile. A tingle remaining on her lips while her stomach lightly fluttered from the new found contact. Secretly longing for more than just a kiss. The doctor of course put those thoughts aside and joined the other two at the opening of the ship. Leaving the Egyptian as flustered as before the kiss even happened.

The captain quickly made her way towards the others, her hand softly brushing her yet again lonely lips. She could never stop loving Angela, she realized.

The assassin smirked towards the couple," You're such utterly hopeless. Let's go now." She said as she readied her grappling hook. Giving Lena one last look," Au revoir, chérie." She winked

As they said their farewell Fareeha activated the rocket jump, Widowmaker hooking herself to her jet engine as they flew away to the roof tops.

Meanwhile Angela and Lena started to make their way towards the fence of the east wing of the base. Amélie had given them instructions how there is a patrol change every 6 hours. Every 12 hours there was a big truck coming in and out to transfer the new patrol officers. They had to be on time to knock one of the guards out and replace them in the vehicle.

They hid behind one of the larger tents outside the base, they overheard a few officers as they had their dinner break it seemed. The night shift was about to begin in about half an hour. In one way or another they had to make their way.

Angela's eyes fell on a few crates of food provisions, they could bring those in. She nudged Lena and pointed towards the canned food in the corner. No words needed she picked one of the crates and kicked one over towards the doctor. Both started to make their way in the tent. The moment they entered two chairs started to shuffle. One of them approached them,"What are you doing here? These provisions had to distributed half an hour ago?"

Lena looked over to Angela and gave her a nod. Both of them threw their crates towards the officer. Knocking him over, Lena blinked quickly towards him and knocked him unconscious with the butt of her gun.

Angela went for the other officer's head. She jumped up and gave him a round house kick to the jaw. Not giving him a chance to fire his gun the Swiss doctor crouched down to kick him once again in the shin. He yelled as she fell to the floor, hitting his head. The guy was a bit bigger than the other one, one blow to the head didn't seem enough.

"You got some moves, doc'," Lena said with a laugh, both surprised but equally impressed as she started to drag one of the patrol officers to a closet.

"Well, Lena." She said as she let out a grunt, picking up the heavier officer." If someone is surprises you in the backlines while healing. You've got to have a few tricks and kicks up your sleeve." She said proudly. How often it had happened that the other Overwatch team members were too busy fighting enemies that they forgot their healer in the backlines. It was both her biggest frustration and the biggest outlet.

"These uniforms will do for now." Angela said as she looked at the newfound Talon colours. "The helmets will come in handy to hide our faces." She pulled out her platinum signature ponytail and put the black helmet on. The red lining of the eyes indicated they could use night vision with these as well. Although the one using it, seemed to not know what shampoo was. Scrunching her nose she picked up the key cards of the guards. Now they had access to the main building.

"We'll need to wait for Amélie and Fareeha to give us the signal. Now we need to go to the fourth floor as fast as possible." She said and put her own helmet on. "Bloody hell'! Do these helmets really reek or what?!", she said both laughing and scrunching her own nose in disgust.

Angela chuckled and lifted the tent's exit for Lena,"Come on, let's go."

Meanwhile…

The rooftops were as well guarded as they expected. Pharah landed with Widowmaker on one of the bigger air conditioner vents. Killing the engines to avoid detection. Amélie leaned against the wall and activated her goggles. Scanning the rooftop edge above them,"There are two guards above us. Seems like there's a three guards for every edge." She whispered. "If he comes closer you jet and I'll follow you. I'll push them down and shoot the other one."

Fareeha nodded, she noted that Widowmaker was quite the strategist. Going for a quick and efficient tactic. As soon as she gave the sign she activated the engine again and jet upwards. The guards instantly alerted rushed to the edge as expected.

Amélie's grappling hook shot up and made her swung towards the guard. With a swift kick she pushed him from the edge. His body slamming against one of the vents before landing on the hard concrete floor about ten levels down.

The captain flew more towards the roof and lowered herself so Amélie could roll down. The other guard still distracted held his gun up towards the Raptora suit, but was quickly met with a silenced bullet to the head. Fareeha gave the sniper a nod of approval.

Both of them rushed towards the nearest door, unlocking it with the new acquired keycard. The Talon uniforms making them blend in perfectly. The sniper led the way through the familiar halls to an elevator. Everything went smoother than expected. As if taunting faith, a sudden stern voice called out," You there! Why aren't you at the briefing?!"

Fareeha's eyes went wide in panic looking at Widowmaker. The sniper gestured to remain calm. Turning around on her heel towards the officer," We just ended roof patrol. Thought it was time for dinner? It's 7PM,no?" She said masking her voice a little.

The officer didn't react immediately, frowning he said,"Yeah, I know. It was taco Thursday today. I was looking forward for it too, but you know how the boss is. This baby is really our top priority at the moment. So get to the 4th level right away, guys. I don't want any trouble." He said as he gestured to the elevator.

"R-right away, sir!" Fareeha said and grabbed Widowmaker by the arm. Dragging her into the elevator. Once the door were closed she turned towards the assassin," Really? Taco Thursday?" She asked with a mocking smile even though Amélie couldn't see it through the mask.

The sniper rolled her eyes," Not my idea, but I know these buffoons loved that kind of crap." She said shrugging her shoulders.

The elevator indicated they were reaching level 4. Fareeha pressed her ear piece,"We have some hold up. Join us at level 4. There seems to be a briefing about Alya. We'll have to figure out a new plan after this."

Lena pulled Angela aside as she heard Fareeha through the comm ," Copy that. We're here already. Find us in the front, far left." She whispered.

A few dozen of people were there, attending the briefing. It seemed only the higher ranked officers were there. Maybe a handful of patrol officers. They probably got assigned a new task of patrolling the baby girl.

Only few minutes later Fareeha and Widowmaker found their way through the mass towards the other pair. The captain bumped into one of the guards,"Sorry." She mumbled.

Angela looked up and recognized Fareeha's voice," You're here. Good."

The captain smiled underneath her helmet and put her hand on the small of her back as a reassurance.

Their moment got interrupted by the dark figure being escorted by two other bigger guards. Their uniform was slightly different, another colour accent on the black. A small red stripe running along the edges of the armour. Later joined by the familiar hacker in her signature pink and violet gear.

"Listen up, fools! I won't let this baby be taken away from this base again! If I find just one traitor among us. His or her fate will be worse than death itself. I guarantee it." He threatened, yelling into the microphone of the booth in front of him.

Sombra stood next to him, looking at her nails. Angela found her attitude worse than some of the university students she taught to. Meanwhile being the most manipulative woman she ever knew.

"Maximum security on the baby girl, understood? Ziegler will eventually come and try and get her baby. I need her alive. Don't care what you do with her, but I need her alive. The others?" He said with a smug voice," Kill on sight!"

Angela's eyes went wide with horror. Why did he still need her alive? She felt Fareeha's hand on her back, pulling her a little bit closer as if trying to give her a sense of protection.

Widowmaker's eyes fell on Sombra, she didn't trust the girl for one bit. She was the most sneakiest of all of them. Great asset to the Talon task force, yet an unreliable one. There was no way that Katya Volskaya escaped so easily back then at the facility. The hacker was up to something more there. Her attention shifted as she saw Sombra use her little holo screen, swiping it across her vision. Last thing she saw was Sombra pushing a button and looking over to Reaper.

Suddenly red flares filled the room, alarms going off. Sombra disappeared and Gabe was nowhere to be seen either. They must know something more, Widowmaker thought to herself. She sought Lena out of the squad and pulled her arm to try and get to the outer circle of the crowd.

Fareeha having the same idea with Angela, for safety reasons they went the other way. If they would get caught at least it wasn't all four of them. Of course this infiltration had been too easy to be true. Or one of those guards maybe woke up from unconsciousness. As if on command the other officers around them cleared the room and shut them in the crowd.

A familiar pink pixelated form appeared with an ever so smug face," Missed me?" She said as she flicked her hand towards Angela's helmet. "Take those off, Angela. I always thought they looked ridiculous.

The captain took a protective stance in front of the doctor,"Back off, Sombra." She said with a low growl.

The hispanic hacker just chuckled," I see you go nowhere without your lap dog." She said and snapped her finger.

Guards from the crowd stepped forward and pulled both of them in a hold. Little resistance from Angela, but Fareeha tried to knock one of them down. In result she got a punch to the gut.

"Fareeha!" Angela tried to reach out, but was held further away.

"I-I'm fine, Angela. It's just a hit." She said with a small smile.

"Look at you mamas. It warms my heart." She said as she circled around them. The hacker gestured to clear the room, only leaving the two other guards holding Pharah and Mercy.

Amélie and Lena decided to keep their low profile, being caught would only result in more trouble. They could still use their undercover to free them later. For now they followed the mass outside.

"I never had my parents, you know. If only I had a mama half as good as you," she said as she caressed Angela's face with a single finger.

"Take your hands off of her, Sombra." Fareeha snarled, trying to reach out to her.

"Feisty." She smirked in response and looked over to Angela," You must like that, don't you?"

Angela sighed, she knew it was working on Fareeha's nerves that she couldn't do anything. How were they going to rescue their daughter if they were already compromised in three hours time? She ignored everything what was said to her. The Swiss doctor could only think of Alya. What have they done to her by now? Was she all alone? What monsters could possibly mistreat an innocent baby?

"Enough, Sombra!" A heavy voice interrupted them. Appearing from the dark shadows. The form that appeared was no stranger to Fareeha and Angela now they saw him up close. Known as Reaper to the Overwatch force seemed like he was in charge of this whole Talon operation.

"Dr. Ziegler comes with me. You can do whatever you want the the Amari." He said as walked out of the hall. Signing to the guard to follow him and bring Angela along.

"Angela!" Fareeha screamed out and used her elbow to break out of the hold. The guard stumbled backwards and fell over as the captain kicked him in the face with her knee. She sprinted towards the other guard holding Angela. "I'll come and get our daughter. I promise!"

The Swiss doctor started to tear up as she was defenceless in the grasp of the guard. To ensure she wouldn't escape they put cuffs on her wrists. Reaper needed her cost what cost. She saw Sombra approach her former lover from behind and wanted to warn her, but they already went in the elevator before she could speak one more word. Tears ran down her face as she saw Fareeha being apprehended by the hacker. Between sobs she mumbled," I love you , Fareeha."

Sombra pulled up her eyebrows in surprise, make no mistake she noted. This really was quite a feisty mother. Before the captain could reach the other guard she teleported to the exit and kicked her in the face. " What a shame I had to bruise that pretty face" she said with a smug grin. "Take her to my office. Tie her to the chair. We'll see how much fun I can have with this captain."

* * *

  
**A/N:** Oh no cliffhanger! Don't worry, guys. Chapters will follow up a bit quicker now that my exams are done.

I hope you guys still enjoy the story. The real rescue is still about to come!

Hold in tight and let me know what you think or want to see!

If you have any other requests for other fics since this one might end in a few chapters, let me know please.

Take care

\- Justice -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: If you feel like adding me on PC Overwatch : Justice#22382  
> The cover image is made by Herukas.tumblr


	8. Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part of the rescue sets itself in motion..   
> Warning : Extreme violence ahead.

Chapter Eight : Shadows

The Swiss doctor was being dragged through barely lit halls. Two guards had a firm grip on the blonde even though she didn't want to show any resistance. It would only make her situation worse and possibly Alya's. She couldn't imagine anymore how she didn't care about the baby. Knowing it could or was hers triggered something in her heart. Meanwhile she didn't hate Fareeha. Far from that. She still loved the Egyptian woman dearly. Angela even believed she never actually stopped loving the captain.

Especially now, knowing the young Amari had been seduced by a Talon agent made the situation even more delicate. Was Fareeha maybe brainwashed because of her? Or was it all voluntarily cheating? Those were questions she quickly shook off of her when they neared an armoured door.

"Set her down." Reaper ordered and stepped inside as well.

The guards lead her to a dark room, only a few broken spots lighting the room. There was a chair with cuffs and a few control panels. This must be some kind of interrogation room without a doubt. They pushed her in and cuffed her to the chair. Making the cuffs as tight as possible. Even though she was merely known as a doctor, Reaper had learned his lesson to not trust the blonde. She took one of his bet agents down after all and she managed to infiltrate without being detected for 3 hours long with Fareeha at her side.

"Leave us." He said as he gestured to the door. Once the guards left he pranced around the room. Even though he was wearing a mask you could tell he had a smug expression on his face. He approached her and leaned over the chair.

Angela leaned back in her chair as far as she could to avoid any kind of contact.

"Tell me. Do you recognize me, Dr. Ziegler?" He said as venom dripped from his tone. If words could cut, Angela would have bled to death by now.

"Remove the mask and we'll see." She snapped back. Biting the inner wall of her cheek to keep her composure.

He unleashed a raw laugh, holding his hand on his chest. "Of course. You would love to know who kidnapped your daughter, wouldn't you?" He said as he stopped laughing. The shadowy figure made its way to the control panel to her left," These are the current video footages of your precious baby, Dr. Ziegler. Memorize them."

Angela instantly looked up as she saw the baby squirming in a metal cage. She was laying on the cold floor of a surgical tray it seemed. No cushions or nothing. No human decency. "How dare you treat her like… like.. like less than an animal" she screamed. Tears welled up in her eyes again. Her hands crunching themselves in fist. Nails digging in her own skin. She couldn't hear her cry from the holo screen, but she knew she was crying. The baby was probably in such panic, she couldn't even comprehend. Alya wasn't even a month old. How could the baby possibly understand?

"Now Dr. Ziegler, I'm going to give you two options." The heavy voice announced as he approached her again. Dragging the holo vid with him,"You either give me your life and I'll spare your baby's. Or you give me your baby's life and I'll let you live." He said as he waved the image of the crying child in front of her.

Angela bit on her lip as she tried to avoid looking at the screen."Take my life instead of hers any day, you monster!" She said as she spit in his face.

It only resulted in another laugh,"Insulant woman!" He said as he slapped her across the face. "Who could you possibly think you are?"

The slap stung on her cheek, but her pride wasn't broken. She felt much satisfaction from putting the criminal in his place. "What about you? You're too much of a chicken shit to show your own face!" She yelled back. This man didn't scare her. She had dealt with worse enemies chasing her down her heels. Being in the backlines as a healer and medic was certainly no fairytale either. She had seen death, murder, rape and more. Angela had faced many demons both on and off the battlefield. Fear was something she lacked most of these days.

Reaper cracked his neck and suddenly slammed his hands on either side of Angela's head. "You want to see this face, Dr. Ziegler?!" He reached towards his mask and slowly removed it.

Meanwhile…

"Wake up, amiga." Sombra whispered in Fareeha's ear. She gently slide her hand over her jaw and then down her collar bone. Tracing the muscled lines of her arms. The hacker had to admit this had to be one of her most attractive subjects yet.

The captain slowly awoke as her vision remained blurry for three seconds. Her gaze fell on the bent over Hispanic. She awoke with a chill down her spine as she noticed herself being naked on a simple steel chair. It felt cold, but she bit through it. She felt humiliated, but she could handle it. It was clear the young woman wanted to play one of her sick games with her.

The hacker leaned closer as she placed a kiss on neck," I don't smell fear. That's new." She smirked as she pulled back. Stepping backwards she revealed a heavy rope in her hands.

As her vision became more clear she noticed she was in some kind of empty warehouse. Tied to a chair by metal cuffs even her ankles were bound to the chair. Giving Sombra every naked inch of her body, much to her pleasure it seemed. Fareeha knew Talon was twisted, but she never expected this. Even though she hid it, the fear in her stomach began to build of what Sombra might possibly do with the rope.

Sombra chuckled as her gaze fell on the captain's nether region,"Aw, aren't you excited to play with me, amiga?" She asked with a mocking pout. Her hand started to swing the rope nonchalantly. "I'd love to play a little game with you. We have time to kill." She said as she reached for a panel. After a few touches , she revealed a holo screen. Displaying the current situation between Reaper and Angela. "If he can have his play toy, why can't I have fun with mine?" She smirked.

Without any warning she flicked the rope across Fareeha's chest. Leaving a stinging red bloody line on the top of her chest. A hiss leaving the captain's lips as she bit her lip. Trying not to show any pain. She didn't want to give the hacker that satisfaction.

"Now, my dear Fareeha. Tell me." She said as she revealed the knot in the other end of the rope. "How long has it been since you were relieved of your earthly pleasures?" She asked with a grin as she traced her legs coming to a stop as she almost touched Fareeha's member's tip.

The captain bit her lip as she glared towards the hispanic young woman. She didn't want to betray why she was here nor did she feel the need to cheat on Angela. Even though they weren't officially back together, she knew deep down they would eventually. If all of this was over, she made a promise to herself to do everything she possibly could to win Angela back and take care of their precious daughter. The thought of the happy family image she shaped for herself made her smile a bit.

"Really? Has it been that long?" Sombra said with a mocking voice. She started to swing the rope again and flicked it hard across Fareeha's face. "Talk to me, captain! "

The sudden hit made Fareeha flinch backwards. Her jaw hurt like a bitch. The sting in her lip had made it clear it was cut. Blood trickled down her nose and lip. Crimson streaks making their way down her whole body.

A pink gloved finger slid over her muscled abdomen all the way down to her now hardened member.

The younger Amari was disgusted by herself as she felt it getting hard. This was everything but the moment to feel aroused.

"Is this because of me or is it because you are thinking of your pretty blonde?" She said with a mocking voice. Her hand gripping tight on her member. Getting a hiss out of Fareeha's mouth. "I see. Well I can't allow any of those, right? We have to stay professional." She chuckled removing her hand. Sombra swung the rope back again.

Fareeha's eyes closed to avoid getting hit in the face again, but a strong pain came from her nether regions. Sombra had flung the knot of the rope upwards. Hitting her right in her balls. The pain made her cringe and fling to the side. The next hit came from the floor as she hit it with her jaw once again. A loud snap from her side made clear a rib or two had suffered as well. That was going to bruise for sure. As excruciating as the pain was she was unable to grip her own genitalia to protect them. She looked up and saw the Hispanic come closer. Clicking of heels as she kneeled down.

"I hope you didn't plan on getting a second baby, Captain Amari." She said as she smirked. The hacker then suddenly looked up as an intercom crackled. Sombra groaned and stood up. It seemed like she didn't expect to be interrupted in her little play session with Fareeha. She pushed a button with great annoyance," What do you want?"

"Sombra! You said you were going to meet me at Volskaya Industries. What happened? Were you apprehended?" A worried and annoyed voice sounded on the other side.

Fareeha frowned as she recognized the woman. This was when Talon had infiltrated Volskaya to kidnap or eliminate .

Sombra frowned as she thought about what she said,"Si,… I totally forgot. I had more fun stuff to keep myself busy with. An old friend dropped by." She said as she moved the intercom camera towards Fareeha.

Katya scrunched her nose in disgust," Is this what you meant with being friends?" She said as she pointed towards the captain." Stop this buffoonery you are keeping yourself busy with and come to Russia at once." She ordered,"I kept my end of the bargain, you better keep yours,Sombra."

The hacker groaned in displeasure,"Ralajate, amiga! I'll try to slip away. Give me 5 hours." She said as she waved the Russian woman off.

The CEO just rolled her eyes and turned her intercom off.

"I'm sorry, amore. My other play toy awaits me. It's hard being a business woman, did you know that?" She smirked as she dusted her uniform off. "I was done with you anyway. Feel free to escape. I'm sure Gabe is going to appreciate that." She said with a wink and started to make her way to the exit.

Fareeha laid there confused and not knowing what to do next. She needed to get to Angela and save their little baby girl. Her whole body ached as she tried to look for a way out. A puddle of blood formed on the floor next to her. The cuts were deep from the heavy slashes on her body. How come she always ended up escaping death while being in her birthday suit? Secretly she was hoping for Angela or the other pair to burst in the room and come save her. The captain wouldn't even care if they saw her naked or not. She had faced worse struggles and problems in her life.

With the force she had left she tried to swing herself on her back. Only a slim chance of getting upright, she failed many times. It was getting hopeless. There was nothing more she could do. All her limbs were cuffed to this chair. She couldn't hold herself in anymore as tears started to stream down her cheeks.

She had failed her family, Fareeha thought. It was miserable how she lay there in her own puddle of tears and blood. The pain eventually surpassed her limit and made her pass out. Only the thought of the kind blonde doctor and the little baby with blue eyes on her mind.

A gasp escaped Angela's lips as a new set of tears welled up in her eyes. The man she had thought who was dead. It almost seemed to be a trend for people in Overwatch to fake their death and reveal themselves later. The familiar tan skin, but drawn by scars. Heavy cuts and darker spots of skin. The constant state of decay; the life being sucked from his form. Always having to regenerate with some kind of life source. It all made sense now.

Her voice was small and uncertain. It came out as a crackling insecurity," G-gabe.." she whispered as she tried to reach out , but was stopped by the cuffs. "The-the… the gen therapy worked. B-but I declared you dead…" she said now realizing how she had seen his lifeless body. Torn by the explosion of the Swiss Head Quarters. She had done everything she could, but it never worked out. Morrison was completely gone, no body to be found. When they had found Reyes', she was set on bringing him back. Unknowing of her own gift, she had brought him back from the death. Although his soul must have been stuck in the realm in the beyond.

Genji on the other hand was brought back by both her and Zenyatta. Being a spiritual character it was easier to bring back his soul and restore his body. Although Genji was an easier case due to the fact he wasn't fully declared dead. Reyes' on the other hand had no more sign of life.

"You destroyed me, Ziegler. You ruined everything I had." He screamed as he removed himself from Angela. He began to angrily pace the room, ripping the console and throwing it across the room. Gabriel had lost all his self control. The revelation of his face had only been given to merely three people. "You took my death. Turning me into this… this monster!" He screamed as he unsheathed his gun. Stepping closer to hold it against her head.

He scoffed as she pulled his gun back,"Too bad I need you alive, doc." Reaper said with a hint of regret in his voice. How he had loved to torture the doctor or kill her right in front of her loved ones.

Angela's face was drained of all colour as she had seen her life flash in front of her.

Suddenly the doors opened, a pair of female doctors with a mask stepping in pushing a cart," You requested the baby, sir?" The smaller one asked.

"What?! No! Get out of here you two!" He yelled angrily as he approached the two doctors. Squinting his eye as he got closer to them. "The baby must remain at all times in the laboratory unless I give the command!" His hand grabbed the taller one holding the baby and turned her around. The grip on her arm as tight as he could.

The blanket fell on the ground and Angela gasped as she saw the little baby fall to the ground. The tears stinging in her eyes even more. She couldn't see much, but when her vision focused on the open blanket. It wasn't a baby, but a container. As soon as Reaper recongized it as a fuse bomb he faded away in his shadow.

Angela's eyes grew wide as she tried to shield herself off from the white overpowered glow. As the blow slung her across the room, fortunately rolling aside under a control panel. She hit her head in the meanwhile against the border. All the noises of Reaper's gun hurt her head even more. Her ears buzzing as they were overstimulated. Gabriel was firing uncontrollably , desperately trying to hit any of the two rogue doctors. A loud thud on the floor alarmed the Swiss doctor, seeing Reaper unconsciously lying on the floor next to her. His face turned towards her.

Now she got a closer look at Gabriel's torn facial features. It were vague resemblances of the once proud leader of Blackwatch. His scars seemed to run as deep as his blinded hatred. Maybe one day she could come back and reason with this man, but for now she had to leave him behind one again. With a weird sting in her gut she got picked up by the two women. I Dragging her away as she began to lose her consciousness. It all turned into a blur of smoke and sparks of the destroyed electronics around them. Reaper's form began to form a blur of smoke as well.

"Angela! Wake up! We don't have much time before they find Reaper unconscious. Fareeha is still out there being held in Sombra's office."

The familiar pitched British voice brought the Swiss doctor back from her sleeping form. Her vision was blurry for a split second before she recognized the bubbly Brit hanging over her. The French assassin was in the back guarding the door, still dressed in her doctor's uniform.

A cold hand brushed away a few strands of her platinum blonde hair. Some sticking to her forehead as they were stained with dried blood. Her head seemed to sting in a certain place, the cut must've been severe as she hit her head from the blow.

"F-Fareeha?" Were the first words Angela could bring out as she tried to sit upright. They seemed to be close to the med bay as she tried to figure out her surroundings. It appeared to be a make shift nurse's office as she was sitting on a bran card. She lifted her hand to touch her own cut, but winced at it.

Lena quickly rushed to her side with a first aid kit, pulling out the bandages. Gently dabbing a cloth first to clean it. "We'll get her out of here, Dr. Ziegler. No worries."

The French woman activated her vision goggles to see if any guards were in the near vicinity. No where near to their location, she turned them off and approached the other two. "I think it's best you go with Lena and get out of here. I'll make sure the captain gets out of here alive." She said as she looked down at Angela. Getting a disagreeing shake of her head from the blonde.

"No, we still need to get Alya, Amélie." She said as she got up from the bran card. "I am not leaving without the baby.", she added with sheer determination in her voice. There were no ways to change the mind of this blonde, Amélie thought.

"D'accord.", she sighed. Her gaze fell upon Lena, "You go with Lena to get the baby and I'll go get Amari. We meet at the rooftop or who ever can get to call the ship first." She said as she ran over the possibilities of their escape plan. Neither of them knew the state Fareeha would be in or the baby to escape out of here. If the captain was severely injured it would slow them down as well. Or if they run into Reaper or Sombra again it would hold them up for a while too.

"No time to lose, luv'. Let's go." Lena said as she put her hand on Angela's shoulder. "Put this uniform on and don't forget to wear a cap and mask. Otherwise they would recognize you from across the hallway." The Brit said as she handed over the clothes.

The assassin approached Lena while Angela was undressing behind a curtain. She could see the shadows of the odd new couple. They held each other for a few seconds, only parting with a short yet gentle kiss. It melted Angela's heart as she saw how happy she made Lena. She never had thought they'd end up together, but the doctor was glad they did. They reminded her of herself and Fareeha. How she hoped she was doing alright. God knows what Sombra had done to her former lover.

As soon as she was dressed the French sniper took off on her own. Disappearing behind the corner heading towards Sombra's office. Her former allegiance to Talon and this base helped her to easily navigate through the hallways to get to her destination. She tried to knock out the few guards on her way and dragged them inside of a closet, covering her trail.

When she stood before Sombra's door she found herself fiddling with the entrance panel. It changed from when she was still here. Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion how to get in now. She tried several of the keycards she had stolen from the knocked out guards, but without any success.

A sudden clicking of heels alarmed her. She used her grappling hook to get up to the level above them. Hanging on a bar with the cable attached to her ankle. The form appeared to be Sombra approaching towards her office. Of course the hacking prodigy would install a severely enforced lock on her own office. She saw her chance and dropped to the floor with an almost inaudible thud. The assassin quickly shot out her grappling hook again and flung herself in the office.

Not going unnoticed this time Sombra gasped seeing the French Assassin in front of her," Widowmaker!" She exclaimed her former call name.

"Bonsoir, Sombra" she said with a smug smile. Slowly she reached for her gun that was strapped to her back. "Would you mind telling me where captain Amari is?", she asked as she slowly began to approach the hacker.

A chuckle escaped Sombra's lips as she squinted her gaze on the sniper. "Buena sera, amiga." She said as she started to walk towards he former colleague. The hacker started to playfully tap her finger on her chin while looking around," Funny you should ask. I'm actually looking for her myself.", she added with her signature smirk.

"Enough playing around, Sombra. You're on the wrong side." Widowmaker said as she pointed her gun at the hacker. She knew Sombra could easily surprise her and overthrow her at any moment. Many underestimated the small Latina, but she has more than just a few tricks up her sleeve.

The remark drew out a roar of laughter from Sombra. "What? Me? I've never been on any side, amiga." She said as she walked closer to her. A low whisper then escaped from the hacker's lips. " I've always been on my side." She said as she trailed a finger over Amélies cheek. "Did you really think I let our main target Ms. Volskaya escape?" She chuckled as she swiped in the air to reveal a picture of her and the mightiest woman in Russia closing a deal. She had delivered new tech from Doomfist's glove. In which she and Reaper had previously failed to obtain.

Widowmaker sighed," Fine. Then stay on your own, Sombra. I don't know what good it could bring in the end for you." She said bitterly. This younger woman didn't know what she was doing. Overcome with hunger and power blinded her from the true importances in life. Those that make you feel alive. The sniper had been overjoyed as she met Lena. Or when she saved the baby. Slowly her ever so frozen heart and brainwashed system had been molten by the cheery British Overwatch agent.

"My oh my,…", Sombra said again in a mocking voice," our little Amélie is starting to feel." Her hand reached up to remove the panel, but before Widowmaker could react. Sombra had gone invisible.

The sniper frantically looked for the hacker as she turned her vision goggles back on to spot her. Failing to look up, Sombra had come in from the upper level to give her a round house kick to the jaw. Amélie flew a few feet back as she hit the border of the main control panel. Her gun being slung across the room as well, out of reach. She bit her bloodied lip, blaming herself for letting her guard down around the hacker.

"Too bad you won't return to your silly little Overwatch." Sombra said as she held the gun to Amélies face.

The French woman had no escape from this situation, she was bruised and still healing from that bullet wound. Her death seemed imminent at this moment. She closed her eyes to imagine the one she loved most before accepting the sweet death of release. Gerard making an appearance too. All the innocent faces she had taken, but being soon replaced by the new born she had saved from the lab. The smallest of smiles appeared on her face.

"You won't be smiling for long. Adieu, chérie." Sombra said in a mock voice as she pushed her gun closer. Bringing her finger to the trigger.

Without any warning or prediction a sudden force pulled Sombra down. Air escaped from her as she felt a tight rope wrap around her throat aggressively. A fire of bullets hitting the floor and ceiling as she reacted out of sheer panic. Before Sombra knew it she hit the floor hard with her head. A heavy body pinning her to the ground and kicking her gun up to hold it against her own scalp.

It was Fareeha. The deep blood marks on her wrists and ankles were still fresh and seemed like they were cut off by a laser. Burning and hurting herself by doing so. Her face was bruised and bleeding beyond imagine, a swollen lip. A black eye forming. The strong legs being adorned with blood trickling down the deep wounds of the rope lashing from the hacker.

"F-fareeha." Widowmaker gasped as she saw the captain angrily grabbing the hacker and pinning her down. Where had she been all this time? How was she able to escape? She took note of the several severe wounds she had on her body. All clearly visible since she was naked?

The captain showed no mercy for the hacker as she grabbed her by force, tightening the grip around her throat. " No more games , Sombra! Where is Alya?!" She screamed into her face.

Sombra tried to chuckle through the choke hold, but it all came out as a series of coughs. Not willing to cooperate. She wanted to antagonize the captain as long as she could. " I d-don't know."

A loud scream escaped Fareeha's lungs as she started to slam her fists into Sombra's face. The hacker not protesting to the pain. She got more pleasure out of bullying the captain than she cared for a black eye or two.

Seeing the sight that was going down, Widowmaker scrambled up with little force she had left and wrapped a hand on the captain's fist. Stopping her mid punch. "Stop this. This isn't who you want to be. This isn't how you want to get your daughter back." She said as she looked towards Fareeha with pleading eyes. Her gaze then averted to the bloody hacker underneath them. Still wearing that ver so smug grin on her face. Even through all the bruising. " She's not worth it." Amélie spat.

The captain sighed," I know.." she said as she reached for the gun again and got off of Sombra. "Get me to the baby. Or I'll rip those fancy tech enhancements off of your body, Sombra. And this time I won't let Amélie stop me." She growled.

Sombra was pulled up by both women. Being held with her arms behind her back by Widowmaker. Her translocator had been compromised as well by the duo. She had no fancy tricks up her sleeve anymore at her disposal. "F-fine." Sombra spat as she felt blood trickling down her lip as she spoke. "I'm just glad you got your dirty business away from my face." She said with a smug smile , referring to the naked form of the captain.

Both of the other women rolled their eyes at the comment. Resulting in a shove from Widowmaker as they started to follow the route towards the lab.

"Maybe we should get you some..clothes though." Widowmaker whispered to Fareeha as her eyes fell on her naked cheeks.

The captain sighed and nodded, knowing this wasn't particularly pleasant for neither of them nor was it the way to manoeuvre they both agreed that Sombra was going to get them there. Whether she liked it or not.

Angela and Lena were being stopped by the large barricade guarding the lab. Previously they had seen several doctors and highly ranked officers making their way in three at a time. There was no way they could just slip in unnoticed, unless they had a clear pass to get in.

They were discussing the infiltration for a while now, but it seemed hopeless. As Angela had calculated there would be another shift switch and patrol round in 5 more minutes. It would be their only chance to get in. " We have to go. Now." Angela said as she looked at Lena.

The Brit gave her a nod and looked one more time from beyond the corner and started to walk. They had brought a tray with several surgical tools and notepads. Trying to cover the suspicion of being infiltrators. Angela pushed the cart towards the lab's entrance.

Before they could swipe in the lab , someone called out for them," What are you two doing?! It's lockdown! Haven't you heard? Our chief commander has been attacked." The large men approached, heavily armed. Clearly not wanting them here.

Panicked blue eyes sought Lena's as she didn't know what to do.

A sudden pink form caught her from the corner of her eye. It couldn't be..

"They're with me. Get off." She casually said as she waved them off.

"B-but Sombra, we had orders to let no one in or out." He stammered in confusion as he saluted the hacker.

"That's what they say about hookers in camp as well. Now scram! I had orders to check on the baby. She needs to remain safe during all this unneeded chaos. Just because Gabe took a hit." She said rolling her eyes

The guards clearly got the message as they started to turn around and walk the other way in slight embarrassment.

Angela wanted to raise an eyebrow towards the hacker, but she disappeared as fast as she came. Instead three figures revealed themselves as they came out from the corner. Sombra had used her hologram to distract the guards. By the looks of it her true form wasn't capable of doing so. The doctor gasped as soon as she saw Fareeha's state. Without any hesitation she rushed towards the captain. They met in a tight embrace. Tears fell down Angela's pale cheeks as she nuzzled her face in the taller woman's neck. She didn't care for the blood that was all over the captain's body. "What has she done to you.." Angela whispered as she broke the embrace to take a second look at her former lover.

The captain winced at the tight embrace, but didn't stop it. She caressed the blonde's cheek to let her know it didn't matter at this moment. "Nothing I can't handle." She said as she tried to smile.

"Ehm.. not to ruin the beautiful' moment y'r having here', but we really need to hurry. I'm not going to ask any questions. I'm really confused, but it doesn't matter. L-let's go and save a babe, shall we?" Lena said with a face of utter confusion.

Widowmaker nodded, mouthing to her lover that it was complicated. Which Tracer responded with a look you would call 'no shit, luv' "

The sniper brought the hacker to the panel to get in. As expected it required quite specific actions to get in. All DNA scans and a few codes to get in. Whatever they wanted with the baby besides maybe revenge, seemed the main importance of this base.

"Angela," Lena said as she stopped all of them before entering. " I think it's best Amélie and I keep watch with Sombra, while you get the baby." She said.

Both of them nodded and said thank you to the young Brit. The door closed behind them as soon as they entered. The dark lab lit up with several lights following a path. A row of tanks were kept lined up on one wall while the other wall contained a series of glass rooms. Each looking like a research room or an operation chamber. In the middle it all met up with a reinforced glass container. Several tubes plugged into the machine to control all functions. Leading to three main panels.

All the lights of following her heartbeat, her vital signs, her oxygen levels and even more numbers trickling down the panel's list.

"Alya!" Angela exclaimed first as she ran towards the machine. The baby seemed like she was sleeping through it all. No visible scars from autopsy or anything. Another set of tears began to form in her eyes as she put her hand on the glass separating them.

Fareeha approached the machine as well, a hand wrapping around Angela's waist. "We need to get her out of this." She said determined. Her eyes frantically sought for a solution as she saw panel had a cryo status function. Which meant they could keep the baby in a hibernation status for a period of time. Why would they even do that?

The doctor joined Fareeha in their search for a release button. Her fingers furiously tapping on the panel to find any sort of flaw they could break in. They eventually found a button that said CANCEL VITAL RESEARCH 036.

Without any hesitation the Swiss doctor pushed the button. The tubes released with a hydraulic sound and the glass contained opened up. The metal compartments releasing around it. A new flow of oxygen besides the tube, woke the baby up. Cold air hitting its naked little body.

Fareeha instantly swooped the baby in her arms, trying to get her to warm up. Angela hurried to her side as she gently caressed Alya's head. The soft black hairs were scurry, her hands seemed awfully red and at a closer look her ankle had been wounded by a cuff being strapped on too hard as soon as Angela removed it. The tears were soon replaced by a smile on both the women's faces. They had their baby back. Finally. They could start over again. Together.

They wrapped the baby in a blanket made out of a doctor's lab coat and headed back to the exit. They met up with the other three. Widowmaker and Lena still holding on to Sombra. All of them had decided it was best to bring her along the ship to escape. With much luck they made it to the elevator of the complex. Everyone was too busy with lockdown and there seemed to be no sign of Reaper. The guards were convinced Sombra was in charge of the baby's security.

Everyone made it to the roof and the sniper called out for the ship as fast as possible. The hacker was much hesitant of their actions, mostly by making snarky comments and rolling her eyes. Although what they didn't know was that Sombra had been sent a command to undermine their mission. She tried to not let it be seen by the others, but the command was from none other than Reaper himself. They would go under cover and take out Overwatch as they were both presumed kidnapped. Not even Overwatch was aware of this mission. Which gave them the perfect opportunity to strike from within.

Their happiness was for them for now, but not for long. When they were back in the ship the only one who grew suspicious of their clean escape seemed the be the purple skinned sniper. Sombra knew Amélie was familiar with Talon's forces. And she knew they were aware that retreat was needed sometime to later strike again.

The hacker was disgusted by the new form of affection they all displayed towards each other. Needing time to adjust to a Widowmaker who actually could express feelings towards someone else.

She knew she would later be questioned about what the whole baby project was about, but little did they know what other things were planned as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, everyone!   
> I sincerely hope you liked the extra long chaptre. I'm sorry for the delay. Life got in the way and work too.
> 
> There will be more in store for this story or if you want this to be the end. I have more ideas for Pharmercy stories. I encountered a severe writer's block with this chaptre, I'll admit it.
> 
> The torture scene from Fareeha was inspired by the James Bond torture scene where Daniel Craig is tortured in Quantem Solace? Or Casino Royal?
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed it after all.
> 
> Let me know what you think. Leave a review.
> 
> I'd love to know what you think.
> 
> Take care,
> 
> Justice
> 
> PS: If you feel like adding me on PC Overwatch : Justice#22382  
> The cover image is made by Herukas Tumblr


	9. Embrace (NSFW)

**Chapter 9 : Embrace**

**A/N:**

**Waring! Fluff** **&** **NSFW** scene ahead.

Our heroes might need some relax time after all this hectic and dangerous rescue mission going, right? If you don't feel like reading the NSFW part then just skip the part in between the lines!

I added a sketch of _Mameo - "Just getting started" ,_ which added some _visuals_ for this chapter...

Enjoy & please let me know what you think!

* * *

_**A few days later…** _

Fareeha took a moment to relax as she recognized the familiar surroundings. Not long ago she had burst in through the very same door with Alya in her arms. She didn't have a name back then. A sigh escaped her lips as she remembered the fights they had in this very living room. Although the other memories of them seemed to outweigh the bad ones. They had shared a kiss. It was almost as if she could still feel the soft lips on hers. Those gentle pink lips on her rough ones. Pulling the doctor in a tight loving embrace, forgetting everything around them.

Being back in their previously shared home seemed to trigger a lot of memories and feelings. She tried to shake off those thoughts for a moment as she was sent 'home' by Amélie. The sniper reassured her to take care of the hacker for now. Keeping her captive in an old Talon location only she had access to. Lena declined her offer to help, telling her she needed to be with her  _family_  at this moment.

Fareeha knew better than to start an argument with the British agent and certainly not with her lover. It still was a sight though. The merciless assassin and the bubbly persona of Lena being together. No doubt they were smitten, even though Amélie's emotions seemed to be limited. Lena seemed to bring out the best in her.

Sombra was remarkably silent along the ride home. Barely eating or drinking in the meanwhile as well. She kept to herself. Fareeha had ordered her to shut down her tech, but of course that deemed impossible since it was part of her body. As far as she knew she could have called reinforcements to take them down. To her surprise the flight didn't experience any difficulties or hostile aircrafts. The hacker was still not to be trusted. Amélie told the captain about her suspicion and promised to keep an eye on any radar activity around her safe house.

Fareeha tried to shake off the thoughts of possible demise and figured she should start looking for the Swiss doctor and their daughter. Their daughter, she thought. How unexpected. If she knew a baby would bring them back together, maybe they should have tried earlier. It was yet a topic neither of them thoroughly discussed. Angela was on birth control. She wore an implanted chip under her skin. The doctor had told Fareeha she figured it out on her own. Angela never trusted those medicine for birth control. Telling her lover that they had unnecessary side effects on her and possibly for Fareeha as well. Given her  _special_ body build.

As the kitchen turned out to be empty nor was the bedroom occupied. Her brows scrunched together in confusion, where could Angela be at this ungodly hour? She couldn't be in her office at this hour, could she? The captain walked down the familiar stairs to her underground lab the doctor often disappeared in for days in the past. Her instinct had turned out to be right. There she was.

The slim blonde's form with Alya curled up to her chest, sitting in her office chair. The bright screen with Sombra's file and other Talon members popping up on several monitors. A sigh escaped Fareeha's lips as she clearly noticed her lover being tense about the situation. All of them had grown a firm suspicion of their current situation. No hostile aircrafts, no chase nor any attempt of Sombra attacking them. It all didn't add up. She approached the high chair Angela was sitting in.

A pale hand caressing the infant's soft baby hairs, trying to comfort her. Although she seemed to be sound asleep, Fareeha assumed it was more to calm the doctor herself instead of the baby . Her eyes were so focused on the screen, sometimes pausing to look at the little baby laying on her. Fareeha could feel her nerves from a mile away.

The doctor didn't even notice her presence as she approached the chair. She put her hand on her shoulder, giving her a light squeeze. "Angela… What are you doing?" She asked in a soft concerned whisper. Her heart warming at the sight of the blonde and their daughter in her embrace. Alya seemed so at peace in comparison to her wails of panic from earlier events.

Angela's head shot up in reaction, almost stirring too much that Alya might have woken up. "F-fareeha!" She exclaimed in a surprised whisper. The blue eyes searched for any discomfort she might have given the baby, but she didn't seem deterred. "I-I'm looking at possible threats that might hurt Alya or us.." she sighed. Her finger scrolling through the notes she had taken. The ice blue eyes seemed restless and tired, yet filled with protective instinct. There was no doubt the blonde had warmed up to their daughter.

The captain crouched down to her level as her hand reached out to caress the pale cheek of Angela's face. Soft strokes with her thumb, trying to get the doctor to look at her. Eventually icy blue met deep brown eyes, desperately looking for love and protection. With no other words exchanged, the tall woman leaned in to capture Angela's lips with her own. The blonde's shoulders slumped and relaxed back. Her hand leaving the touch screen to reach around her lover's strong back. Gently caressing the tensed muscles of her captain.

Lost in the kiss, Fareeha carefully licked Angela's bottom lip asking for entrance. The blonde happily obliged and closed the space in between. As close as the baby between them permitted that is. A content sigh escaped the Angela's lips as they parted after a while. Wishing it could last forever. The captain noticed a different kind of glimmer in her lover's eyes. One replaced with hope and love. Pushing away the fear and doubt for their future.

Fareeha put a gentle hand on her thigh, giving her a light squeeze," Let's get some sleep in a real bed for tonight." , she said with a soft smile. The blonde gave her a small nod and carefully got up, trying not to wake up Alya. She halted her in her step to give her daughter a kiss on the head before they headed upstairs. When they entered their bedroom, Fareeha couldn't help but notice the make shift bed she had made for Alya in the adjoined room. A basket almost filled to the brim with blankets and pillows surrounding the edges. A coat hanger standing next to it where Angela had hung an old plush bunny she probably had lying around from Hana.

The sight warmed Fareeha's heart as she saw Angela tucking the baby in her new bed. Overhearing exclamation of love whispered to Alya. Ending with a soft peck on her head. The captain walked to her lover to gently pull her in an embrace. She could feel her melt into the warmth. It had been so long since they had shared such a comforting embrace. For once without any danger lingering around the corner. They were in their home. Safe. Fareeha would do anything to give them a life without war or fighting.

Surprisingly the Swiss doctor was the first one to break the embrace. Looking up to Fareeha with her icy blue eyes. The captain gave her a smile ," I know this is still very new and we still have a lot to talk abo-" she was immediately halted by a finger laid upon her lips.

"I never stopped loving you, Fareeha. That's all you need to know."

Her smile grew bigger and her heart swelled with happiness. Hearing those words made her feel like she could conquer anything. With the new found excitement, she scooped up the lithe blonde and carried her to the bed. Receiving a fit of hushed giggles and a playful slap on the shoulder. She gently put the blonde on the bed and laid herself on top of her.

She took a moment to appreciate the sight of the blonde underneath her. Her pale cheeks now flushed with a tint of pink. A wide smile perfectly paired with the glimmer in her eyes. The platinum blonde hair peaking a bit everywhere and a stray stand of hair on her forehead. She has never looked more beautiful, Fareeha thought.

A hand gently made its way around Fareeha's neck, pulling her down for a kiss. The captain happily reciprocated the blondes lip on her own. Laying herself down a bit as she put her weight on her lover. One hand on her hip and another resting on Angela's cheek. Slowly making her way up as she deepened the kiss. Forgetting everything around them as she reached underneath Angela's shirt. The captain was soon halted by her hand on her wrist.

"What about Alya?", the blonde asked with a frown. Propping herself up on her elbows to look over Fareeha's shoulder. There was only a slide door separating them from their baby. She wasn't sure how comfortable she would feel by being selfish and having her way with Fareeha. All the while when Alya was alone and perhaps hearing profane words during certain  _activities._

The captain didn't want to push her lover into doing anything she might be uncomfortable with. She gave Angela a soft kiss on her temple," I think she doesn't realize what would be happening, but if you don't want to. That's okay." She said with a reassuring smile. The blush increasing on Angela's pale cheeks told her otherwise.

" We still have plenty of time later to ' _make babies'_  ."

Just as Fareeha thought the doctor couldn't turn any more flushed. Of course the term us of  _making babies_ would result in such a display of a flustered Angela. It's almost as if she had done it on purpose. To the soldier's surprise the blonde reached down and curled her fingers under the hem of Fareeha's shirt. Looking her straight into her eyes.

" I want you."

*******

This time it got Fareeha to turn red, totally caught by surprise by the sudden sultry tone in her voice. She felt a sudden throb in her nether regions as she kept her gaze on her love. The soldier obeyed with a small nod and let Angela undress her of her shirt. Reaching down to remove Angela's, but waiting for a sign of confirmation first.

"I want to feel you.." Angela sighed.

Soon they were only dressed in their underwear. Angela gently traced the taut muscles of her captain with her fingers. Halting her hands, resting them on her hips. A small blush creeping up her cheeks again as she noticed her lover being  _excited._.

Although soon a small frown appeared on her features as she noticed the new scars scattered over her body. Of course her lover had changed over the course they were apart. She could imagine Fareeha completely lost in her duty to Overwatch. Accepting mission after mission to distract her mind off their break up. If only she had done more to stop her lover from leaving. Why had she been so stubborn and selfish? Blaming mostly Fareeha for their separation was not the answer. The blonde was supposed to be the wiser and 'older' one, yet she had failed to give Fareeha and her another chance on the brim of separating.

Her stomach simply dropped by the pressure of guilt. She hadn't been able to safe Fareeha from Sombra before the inevitable could happen. After hearing what the hacker had done to her lover she was beyond words.

Fareeha copied her concerned expression, but soon tried to make her lover smile again. She leaned in for another kiss. A tender one as she played with Angela's signature ponytail. Reaching for the tie, letting her platinum hair fall free. She remembered seeing the doctor with her hair loose for the first time when she started as a recall recruit in Overwatch. Right there she had muttered to Dr. Ziegler that she was looking exquisite that day. Regretting her word choice by the confused look she got from the older woman. She had quickly run away right after, leaving the doctor behind with a fit of giggles.

Like expected Angela let out a satisfied moan as Fareeha then teasingly fluttered her fingers over Angela's breasts. Reaching behind her lover to unclasp her bra. She threw it across the bed and basked into the sight of Angela laying there. Pale breasts with a soft pink tint. Mesmerising. Angela blushed and swatter Fareeha on her shoulder. She got the message and reached behind her own back to relieve herself from her own bra.

The sight received a new found smirk from Angela and arched her hips to grind into her lover. A small groan escaped Fareeha only encouraging to grind even harder. Not many knew, but Angela loved taking control. She adored being dominated by her strong and confident soldier, but something about making the younger Amari flustered and begging for her touch. It made her feel powerful, but also made her feel confident about her own abilities. She used the inside of her knee to flip them over.

Fareeha gladly let her, but grinned with a blush creeping up her cheeks. The strain in her underwear obviously pushing against Angela's backside. No doubt the doctor had noticed her  _problem._ She lifted her knees to remove her own underwear. Just like expected, the soldier's eyes quickly glanced down to look at the trimmed patch of blonde hairs. Pale hands reached down to caress her lover's breasts, leaning down in the meanwhile to gently kiss her along her jawline. Small moans of approval escaping the soldier's lips. Meanwhile making sure to keep a steady grinding pace into Fareeha's hips. Getting flustered herself by the touch against her own centre. Her tongue made her way to Fareeha's pulse point, gently sucking on the spot. Leaving a trail of kisses as her hands roamed further down. Tracing the lines of taut abdominal muscles, proving how much she had focused on her missions instead of spending nights on the couch with Angela.

Memories of the beginning of their relationship flooded back. Sights of them cooking together or watching movies. Falling asleep on the couch afterwards, taking long walks along the parks or beach when there was one. Travelling together with their suits or once in a while a far away destination. It brought a smile to her features as she crawled down. Her lips capturing one of Fareeha's tan nipples while focusing on the other with her free hand. Not to forget about her other body part more  _south_  that needed some special attention.

" _Angela.."_

The low moan of Fareeha only encouraged the blonde more to continue her way down. Letting go of the nipple with a soft pop. Another small moan escaping her lover from the loss. Yet she had other things to focus on now. The soldier looked down to see what the doctor was intending. A look that clearly read '  _Are you sure? '_

Not responding Angela just gave her a small kiss right above the hem of her boxers. They had done this routine before, it warmed Fareeha to see she still practiced the same actions. Slowly she pulled down the black boxers , making her member spring free. Again her cheeks lit up with a soft pink shade. A groan escaping Fareeha's lips as she felt the cool air against her length. It had been so long since Angela had any form of physical contact with sexual content. With Fareeha it had always felt right. Many co-workers had tried to insinuate some sort of relationship with the attractive Swiss doctor, but none really succeeded. She had gone on a few dates maybe, but none of them were her captain. Only one man had maybe kissed her and tried to come in for  _coffee_. She had denied him that privilege and told him to call her back later. Yet she never heard from him again.

_She was broken out of her trail of thought as a hand caressed her hair, " Are you alright, habibti? " The familiar nickname made Angela smile and replied with a small nod._

_"I forgot how big you actually are." She smirked, knowing it would fluster her lover at the sudden compliment._

The brief moment of a flustered Fareeha, Angela used it to run her tongue along her length. A loud gasp came from the soldier. The head of her member already wet with pre cum, making it easier for Angela to slide her hand over the sensitive flesh. She didn't want her lover to go overboard just yet, but she couldn't help this feeling of making Fareeha feel good. The soldier had proven time and time over again how much she wanted to protect her and their daughter. Their daughter…

Angela's head quickly turned to check behind her, but there was no wailing or any sign that their baby would have heard their obscene moans and groans. Fareeha shot her a worried look, yet still wearing the same flustered face with need. The blonde shook the thought off of her and ran her tongue around the head again. Savouring the salty and heady flavour.

" _H-Habibti…Yes._ "

Fareeha's grip on her hair tightened and made Angela look up to the soldier who was arching beneath her. It made her length plunge deeper in her mouth. It took a while to get used to again, but the blonde managed to take all of her. Only hearing Fareeha's grunts as her hips met her own rhythm. A small tap on her shoulder later made her realize her lover might not have needed much stimulation before spilling her release in her. She refused to leave and pushed her over the edge as she added her hand caressing her shaft. Sliding down to squeeze the bottom.

A loud grunt came from the soldier, a tight grip on her hair. She knew she was about to come. Angela decided teasing wasn't going to get neither of them anywhere. Her own desire was tugging at her. The blonde bobbed her head back up and sucked at the tip. Finally pushing her over the edge Fareeha groaned and a strong flow of liquid streamed in her mouth. Softly stroking her lover while she came, only resulting in another few thick spurts. Angela let go of her member with a soft pop and wiped her mouth.

Her eyes caught Fareeha's state of bliss, panting like she had run a marathon. She crawled back up to caress her lover's cheek. Pampering the taller woman with kisses all over her face. Resulting in a few tired chuckles from the captain. Two strong arms pulled her closer, letting her lay on Fareeha.

 _"You're amazing, Ya amar."_ Fareeha whispered in her ear. She softly stroked her lover's pale bank, making her way down to her hips. Her fingers floating over the soft curves, trailing down to her butt. Angela's eyebrow shot up when she felt Fareeha's length poke at her entrance. Obviously her own arousal showing. She was more than ready.

" _Let me repay the favour. Let me make you feel good, habibti."_

Angela could only nod into the kiss. Allowing Fareeha's tongue in between her lips, while she repositioned her penis to her entrance. When it was lined up, she carefully pushed the head in. A loud gasp escaped the blonde's lips. It had been quite a while since she had any sexual touch, let alone penetration. Unlike Fareeha, she hadn't had any sex since they broke up. She simply couldn't bring herself to date anyone else let alone take them to bed. Her face was flustered as she moaned into the kiss.

The soldier seemed pleased, but halted in her actions. " _Are you alright, Angela?"_ She asked with a light tint of concern. Meanwhile Fareeha had to be careful or she'd come right then and there. Being inside Angela was something she had been dreaming of for so long. Finally reunited and making things up with her was what she longed for. After a few seconds she saw her lover nod and slowly pushed in inch by inch.

" _It's okay, Fareeha. Take me. I'm yours."_

With those words, Fareeha lost it. Angela leaned over her as the soldier held her close. Her hands on the milky white hips and thrusting up into her lover. Series of loud moans and groans escaping their room as they went on. Their built up tension and obviously both missing each other. They needed this kind of closeness. Angela had feared for their lives and especially that of their daughter. Still uncertain about Alya's exact origin or how she came to be. This was the sign it all didn't matter.

A yelp escaped Angela's lips as she felt them being flipped over. She opened her eyes as she saw Fareeha on top of her. A few strands of hair glued to her face from the sweat beading on her forehead. Her arms found themselves around her neck. Every now and them whispering soft declarations of love or how much she had missed the tall Egyptian. It made Fareeha smile even through the grunts she tried to hold back.

Fareeha noticed the blonde was biting her lip as she started to thrust harder, angling herself a bit differently. Remembering how much her lover liked it like this. One of her hands found its way down to Angela's clit. Softly rubbing the hard pink bud, desperate for her touch. Another series of loud moans escaping the doctor as she dug her nails into Fareeha's back.

It only encouraged the soldier further to up her pace she was moving, leaning down to bite the pale crook of her neck. Only to gently suckle on it afterwards, leaving a nice red mark as she left her skin alone. She knew the blonde was close as she began to almost draw blood on her back from her nail marks. Fareeha herself knew she wasn't far from reaching her own release. She let her lover know by softly panting in her ear.

" _Y-ya amar, I-I'm very close."_

Angela released her own bottom lip from her teeth and looked up at Fareeha. Meeting her thrust with her own hips as she was getting more desperate for her climax. Knowing she was only a few seconds away from her own she nodded. A hand reaching up to cup her lover's cheek. Meanwhile removing a few strands of hair that were glued to her forehead. The tender moment in between made Fareeha irregular in her thrust. Taking her time and slowing down to give Angela her last deep thrusts.

A low growl escaping Fareeha as Angela clamped down her inner walls. The tight warm feeling finally pulling her lover over the edge. Thick warm spurts spilling in her, sending her over the edge as she closed her eyes. Her head was thrown back, but she felt the strong soldier lean in to pamper her with kisses on her neck. A hand gently caressing her face as they both rode out their orgasm. Only the sounds of panting was heard in between them. Eventually Fareeha rested her head in the crook of Angela's neck. Still placing a lazy kiss on her cheek.

_ ******* _

_"That was amazing , Liebschen." Angela panted as she stroked the tan back. Holding her close to her chest and placing a kiss on the top of her lover's head_.

Fareeha smiled content at her lover and placed her arm under Angela's body. Replying the embrace with a lazy kiss on her top of her breast, right above her heart.

" _I've missed this, Angela."_

A sudden wave of guilt flushed over her, remembering how they broke up in the first place. How could she have been so weak to be seduced by a Talon agent? How could she have given up so fast for their relationship? She remembered her mother telling her ' _in my time , when something was broken we tried to fix it. Together.' ._  For once she felt guilt ridden to have not listened to her mother's wise words. For now she only had few words for Angela :

"  _I'm so sorry, Angela.."_

Angela's brow furrowed together as she noticed the apologetic look of her lover. Her feature turned into a state of panic as she heard Fareeha starting to sob in the crook of her neck. Burying herself closer to hide her stream of tears paired with a few heavy sniffles. The blonde tried to gently pull the soldier away to face her. Her heart broke at the sight of the thick tears rolling down those tan cheeks. Those deep brown eyes already a hint of bloodshot due to crying. She reached up to kiss her tears away, stroking her hair with tenderness.

_"Listen to me, Fareeha. " She started to speak up, getting the tan woman's attention. "Nothing of our past matters anymore. I'm yours. Forever if you'll have me. And we have a daughter we have to be strong for now. I need my strong captain to protect both of us, like you already have." ,she swallowed to bite back her own tears. Only a shaky breath escaping her lips. Resting her forehead against Fareeha's._

" _You mean everything to me. I-I'm sorry… I should have done more to keep us together. I was so busy, ignoring you and both our needs. Even so as forgetting our anniversaries. I've forgiven you. Like I said I never stopped loving you, Liebschen.", she whispered as she placed another few kisses on her lover's face._ "  _I love you more than anything in this world. And recently my heart has made more space for our little Alya. You've given me something I've never even thought I wanted. Something worth fighting for." Tears welling up in her own eyes now as she gave her lover a smile._

_"A family."_

Fareeha couldn't hold back the new stream of tears from Angela's little speech. She choked on her own words as she felt her hand cup her cheek. The captain leaned into her embrace and kissed the top of her hand.

" _I-I don't know what to say, ya amar. I j-just.. I promise I'll never stop loving you or Alya. I'll protect our family, no matter the costs."_

The words broke Angela and responded by nuzzling closer to her lover. Holding her tight as they both calmed down from their sobs. They eventually rolled over and Fareeha pulled the covers over them. Taking her old position of being the big spoon and draping a strong arm around Angela. Placing a soft kiss on her pale shoulder. A whisper of a promise of love and care for both of her girls. The doctor replied the words with a content sigh an a kiss on top of the captain's hand. The tender gesture made Fareeha's heart flutter. Finally they let sleep drift both of them off. After so long they finally could feel at peace. Surrounded by the one they cared about and not far away from them their new bundle of joy.

Fareeha was the first one to drift off to sleep, but later in the night she found herself alone in the bed again. She had wondered if it was all a dream. Cursing herself almost, but she noticed her lack of clothes. Finding the lost clothes scattered around their room. The sun not peeking through the gaps of the curtains. She frantically looked around for a sign of Angela. Her heart dropped at a sudden realization.

Had Sombra taken advantage of their moment of tenderness? Just when they lowered their guards she might have taken Angela and Alya! With a rush Fareeha almost stumbled out of bed. Quickly grabbing her shorts and throwing on her shirt from the night before. The makeshift bed Angela's had made was empty. Just when she thought her panic was unjustified, her suspicion turned out to be a reality.

Tears almost welling back in her eyes she ran down the stairs, even skipping the last few stairs. She stumbled into the living room. No sign of her. She opened her mouth to scream, sprinting towards the kitchen.

"Ange-!"

She instantly halted when she was met with the sight in front of her. The doctor was with her back faced towards her. Sitting on a chair in the kitchen, feeding their little baby with left over formula. The blonde hadn't noticed her yet until Fareeha had yelled the beginning of her name. Instantly shushing her.

"Hush, Fareeha! Let our girl eat in peace.." , she said with an apologetic smile. The doctor seemed to enjoy herself a little while she turned around to face Fareeha fully.

Her heart melted again at the sight. Angela in her robe, hair a little messy from the night before. Still loose instead of its usual bun. Drooping half over her face and Alya occasionally grabbing a strand of hair instead of focusing on the meal that was given her. Resulting in a warm smile from the blonde. Fareeha approached them and wrapped an arm around her lover.

A sigh escaped her lips as she felt Angela lean back and rest her head against the taller woman's chest. Fareeha laid her head on the blondes and gave her a kiss.

"I can't even begin to describe how happy you make me, Angela.."

The doctor chuckled and looked up to her lover," I think I'm getting an idea why.." she softly whispered as her eyes fell upon their daughter again.

_Alya_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, guys. I'm a little late with this chapter, but I hope it was worth it.
> 
> It was quite some fluff and smut to keep it a little light. Let me know what you think or what you think might happen next? No cliffhanger for once haha.
> 
> I look forward to your comments.
> 
> And as always :
> 
> PS: If you feel like adding me on PC Overwatch : Justice#22382
> 
> The cover image is made by Herukas . tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really like Pharmercy and the game Overwatch. My Mains are Pharah, Rein and Mercy. Let me know what you think or what you would like to see. Or maybe requests for a one shot? 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Hope to see you for the next chapter.
> 
> PS: If you feel like adding me on PC Overwatch : Justice#22382  
> The cover image is made by Herukas.tumblr


End file.
